Love in a Reflection
by Mistress Joy
Summary: Harry has lost faith in himself. He know longer knows if there is anyone to turn to. This kind of problem you can't tell just anyone. Will anything come of Harry's dreams about Draco? Can Draco restore Harry's faith in himself? lets find out. Draco/Harry
1. In Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money off of my fanfictions. Lucky J.K. Rowling owns these characters, but that doesn't mean I can't play with them.This is my first fanfiction, ever ever, so I'd love to hear comments about what you think. Enjoy.. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
In Dreams  
  
It was the dream again. The cold hallway leading off to some where unknown. It was dark, possibly night time. Harry doesn't know where his feet are carrying him, even though he does know where he will end up. He doesn't walk on this side of the castle every day, only in his dreams every night. Every night walking these unknown halls searching for him.  
  
"Potter...", a voice whispered out of the darkness. A voice usually cold, now said his name with no hint of a smirk in his tone. Actually, Harry almost believed it sounded warm, like it would come from someone smiling. Suddenly the voice's owner was behind him. Harry could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. A smile crept onto his face with out Harry noticing. The dream encounters started like this every night, but that doesn't mean Harry ever lost interest in what was happening. Every breath against his neck, every whisper of his name still grabbed a hold of his heart. No, after the beginning, the dream was always different. Harry almost prided him self on this, actually. How many sixteen year olds had this kind of limitless imagination.  
  
Draco's breathing was washing over Harry's neck, making him shiver. Harry looked up to the wall at the end of the hallway, on it hanging a full size mirror. At first Harry focused on him self in the reflection. His dark messy hair hanging over his eyes, though the emerald green still shone through. Then he saw Draco , Draco standing behind him in the reflection with his chin resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up into Draco's reflected eyes. Gray, smiling eyes.  
  
"Harry, you're so beautiful..."  
  
"Draco...",  
  
"Shh", Draco cut in, " just watch.", Draco whispered, winking in his reflection. Harry let out a small , inaudible moan as he felt Draco's arms come around him from behind, Draco's hands tracing down Harry's torso.  
  
Draco reached the hem of Harry's night shirt. Grasping it, Draco pulled it up, exposing Harry's sculpted small frame. Exposing part of the kind of body that seeker's are famous for. Draco's fingers traced lightly through the small trail of peach soft, dark hairs leading to Harry's pajama bottoms before disappearing underneath the waist band. Harry's lips parted slightly as Draco's hand began gliding back up his abdomen, slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt on the path towards Harry's neck. Finally, after to Harry seemed like hours, his pajama top was hanging open to the cool night's breeze. Draco was smiling at Harry's reflection as his hands grabbed the front of Harry's night shirt from behind. Draco slowly pulled it off, exposing Harry's upper body completely, before letting the shirt fall to the ground.  
  
Harry allowed his head to roll back into the crook of Draco's neck. Draco sighed against Harry's cheek while his hands traced down over Harry, pressing against his nipples, continuing down to his waist band. Harry shivered against Draco, inwardly damning his light teasing touches. Draco smiled against Harry's ear as his fingers pushed beneath the band, resting on top of Harry's under wear covered firmness.  
  
Harry turned his head further ,finding Draco's mouth with his own. Draco promptly pressed his tongue through Harry's parted lips. After a few moments of earnest exploring, Harry's tongue returned the administrations to Draco. As both were absorbed in the long, slow passionate kiss, Draco grasped Harry's hardness through the thin under wear.  
  
Harry's eyes closed as he moaned, his knees buckling beneath him. A sudden sense of melting filled Harry, causing him to open his eyes. When he did, he noticed that they had moved. But when? Now they were just a few feet from the mirror, sitting sprawled out on the ground completely reflected. Draco was sitting behind him, Draco's legs on the outside of his own. Draco winked at Harry through his reflection as he began kissing down the side of Harry's neck. Harry leaned back against Draco's body, feeling the soft, warm skin of Draco's chest against his bare back. Warm arms wrapped around Harry, going down to the his pajama pant's waist band. Harry lifted his lower body off the ground, balancing him self back against Draco. Draco slid down Harry's pants along with his under wear. Harry closed his eyes blushing as he fell back to the floor, kicking his pants and under wear out of the way.  
  
" No Potter, open your eyes. I want you to watch.", Draco stated huskily.  
  
Harry opened his eyes partly, blushing even more. Harry was taken back by what he saw. "There I am", thought Harry, "lying nude like some horny slut with Draco behind...". But Harry's thoughts quickly stopped as he saw Draco's face behind him, smiling at Harry through the mirror. Draco's tongue darted between his lips and suddenly licked a trail down the side of Harry's neck down to his shoulder. Harry shivered as he watched Draco's hand slide down his stomach, stroking down to his thigh.  
  
Suddenly Draco's hand was wrapped around Harry's dick, and began slowly and firmly stroking him. Harry's head was brought back up to his reflection by a hand holding his chin . Harry moaned, trying to turn his head away from Draco's touch, but Draco was holding his head very firmly. Harry watched as his hips bucked involuntarily under Draco's administrations. It was some how comforting watching Draco do this to him. Being forced to watch Draco pleasure him like this made it some how more real to Harry. Harry's eyes slowly stopped showing signs of shame and started shining with pleasure instead. Draco's administrations were causing small cries to escape from Harry. Draco's fingers holding his chin were defiantly bruising him, but Harry didn't care anymore. His body was writhing into Draco behind him. Harry's hips were bucking up as his hands mindlessly grabbed at the air.  
  
The whole time Harry was watching. Watching Draco's slim fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking, petting , pulling. Draco's pale skin shone against Harry's light almond color. Draco's smiling face nuzzling into Harry's neck, nipping against the skin along his shoulders. Harry felt something begin swirling through him. A warmth traveling down to his stomach. Harry began biting his bottom lip as he felt his climax start to rise.  
  
Suddenly Harry's body fell back against Draco, his head falling back over Draco's shoulder, exposing his long pale neck. Harry came as Draco continued stroking him. Draco's other hand dropped to Harry's chest, holding him up against him. Harry bucked into Draco's hand one last time as Draco suddenly bite the sensitive part of Harry's neck where his neck joined to his shoulders. Harry's mind seemed to explode with different colors as his eyes shut tight. Draco was breathing heavily behind him, his hand still holding Harry's now limp penis , giving soft strokes. Harry's head rolled forward , opening his eyes to be greeted with the reflection of the scene and what he, himself, looked like.  
  
Harry was completely relaxed against Draco, who was rubbing one of Harry's nipples dreamily. Harry body was flushed, but his face was surprisingly calm. Draco smiled at Harry through the mirror and began kissing the bleeding marks where he had previously bitten.  
  
" So beautiful, beautiful. So nice...", Draco was murmuring.  
  
Harry woke with a start, still hearing the words beautiful echo in his head. Harry pushed off his tangled sheets, throwing his feet over to the side of the bed. Harry jumped down from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, Harry covered his eyes as he walked the well known path to the sink. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to his reflection. Staring coldly back at him was a young, sad looking man. With messy dark hair plastered to his forehead, slightly over hanging in front of his emerald green eyes. A person who hasn't slept well in months. Harry angrily swept his hair out of his eyes, glaring at his reflection."Not beautiful, not beautiful at all...", was the mantra playing in Harry's mind.  
  
That's when he noticed the small pools of blood in the corners of his mouth. Harry licked his bottom lip, tasting copper. He'd bitten his lip again when he was dreaming, " God Harry, why don't you just bite it all the way off and stop teasing it", he thought grumpily.  
  
Before he walked off back to bed, he wiped off the mess he had made in his pants. Deciding to just burn the under wear seemed better to make whatever poor house elf that got the awful task of cleaning Harry's clothes clean them. The elf already had enough bad opinions on Harry probably as is, why give it more.  
  
Harry collapsed back onto his bed muttering the only name that made Harry's heart and body stir...  
  
" Draco...:  
  
Damn these dreams, Harry thought. Wanting something that I can't have.  
  
Having a love that isn't returned......  
  
( to be continued...) 


	2. Making Dreams

Author's Note: Again I must proclaim I don't own Harry Potter, I just use his body. I must congratulate J.K. Rowling for being the master mind behind these wonderful books, so she gets paid for it *mumbles*. Ah, I don't mind! It gives me great pleasure writing these! So, I must warn people who accidentally found this story, there will be boy gay male smut scrapped through out the book. OK, so the story is doused in it, get over it. So, Please enjoy, takes off you clothes, and leave a review if you like!  
  
Chapter One, Part Two , Making Dreams  
  
Draco woke up breathing heavily with a trace of a smile on his face. Shivering when a cool breeze blew through the dorm, Draco began searching for his blankets. After sitting up and a bit of exploration, Draco found his sheets crumpled up on the ground around his bed. Sighing, Draco rested his head in his hands. Why was he having these dreams? He never expected this to happen after he took the dreams potion. He read and re- read everyday the summary of the potions after effects...  
  
"... will expose your most secret desires to you through dreams. You'll you walk through and live in the world you desire. Dreams can show you everything, things you didn't even know you want, be warned..."  
  
Draco had taken the potion thinking it would offer some sort of escape. Escape from a world with everyday battles, never ending wars. Instead of giving Draco his dream world though, a freedom, it only built a matching prison for his mind to go along with his body. Now not only did he have to face a world succumbing a bit more every day to the battles of Voldermont vs. the world, he had to do it with out a decent nights rest. Even worse, now he didn't know what side he was on. None of Draco's thoughts or actions were stable, thats why he had taken the potion. Hoping that it would give him something stable, something Draco could own. Something only Draco wanted, and only Draco had.  
  
Draco owned these dreams, even if they were slowly tearing away at him. One was allowed to make his own potion, and Draco guessed he had. But why were his dreams about Harry. About Harry in that way.Why was it turning out in every dream all Draco wanted was to make Potter happy, filled. Loved? Hadn't Draco taken the potion for himself, for his own needs? Then why did it seem every damn night he lived for that bloody git Potter?  
  
Draco's tongue flickered over his front teeth, deep in thought. What was that taste, copper? Draco lifted his fingers to his mouth, pulling them away to see his fingertips colored to match the darkness of night. Blood? Draco jumped up, running towards the bath room. Pushing open the door, Draco was temporarily blinded by the always left on fluorescent lights. Damn loose tiles, Draco thought as his toe struck against one as Draco stumbled towards the sink. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Draco was puzzled by the fact his mouth didn't seem to have any wounds. Then he remembered,  
  
"Potter, I bite Potter..."  
  
But that was just a dream, Draco angrily added in an after thought. Padding silently back to bed, Draco tried to push the the thoughts out of his head. He'd made Potter so happy, " no, don't think like that," Draco cursed him self inwardly.  
  
"but he was so beautiful..."  
  
No, I don't need him... I must go on as always, by myself...  
  
I don't need love...  
  
Potter...  
  
(will add chapter two very very soon.I just have to type it on the computer, oi. Hope you enjoyed this.If you feel like it, leave a review. Thank you, Joy) 


	3. Facing The Memories

Author's note: I am not lucky enough to be J.K. Rowling, I just use her brilliant characters for my own pleasure! Enjoy this non smut filled chapter, but I promise there will be one soon. Joy.  
  
Chapter Two, Facing the Memories  
  
Harry turned over in bed, burying his head under the sheets. " I don' wanna' wake up", Harry mumbled, directing this comment towards the ever persistent sun.  
  
"Harry? Oh come on Harry, I know you're awake. Now get up so we can go down to breakfast. Here are some robes.", Ron said eagerly. Harry heard the robes landing with a thump besides him on the bed. Harry turned his face to see Ron standing jumpily by his bed, rocking back and forth on his feet. Well, at least it could have been Ron. Harry's hand quickly reached out fumbling to get his glasses. Sitting up and putting his glasses on , the room quickly came into focus.  
  
"Erm, ok Ron. I'll be right down. Just go on with out me."  
  
"Oh ok Harry, but hurry. We're late as is.", Ron said, sounding a bit down. Ron walked off mumbling something about "Harry, hurry? Ha, like that ever happens...."  
  
Harry sighed falling back against his pillows. Harry reached for the robes, pulling them up against him as he kicked away his sheets. Harry pulled the robes over his head, letting the material pool around his hips. Getting up, the material fell into place, covering Harry's pajamas. Harry quickly slipped off his night pants, replacing them with a pair of blue jeans. Slipping on his shoes, Harry ran his fingers through his hair before walking down to breakfast in the Great Hall. While walking Harry let his mind wander over last night's dream, making a smile creep up on his face.  
  
Harry walked along down the corridors to the Great Hall. Harry straightened his robes one last time before pushing the doors open. Regretting how hard he had pushed the second he heard the sound of a soft thump as the door struck some one on the other side. Harry ran forward to see who he had struck down to only be rewarded dumbstruck by the site in front of him.  
  
"Malfoy...", Harry muttered. There was Draco, kneeled over on his hands and knees in front of him. Harry could hear Draco mumbling something about "damn swinging doors" as he tried to gather up his things which were scattered on the ground. Harry immediately dropped to his knees by Draco reaching to help pick up some of the parchments and books.  
  
" I'm sorry Malfoy, I...", Harry started.  
  
" Oh shut up Potter. You were just trying to make one of your grand entrances and I accidently messed it up for you. Wait, no, yeah, I did it on purpose Potter, you head was getting to big for you neck..", Draco said as he snatched his things from Harry's hands. With a final "umph", Draco stalked off leaving Harry mutely staring after him. Harry's eyes fell back to the floor, spotting a parchment Draco had left behind.  
  
"Malfoy, wait...", Harry began, but when he looked up Draco was already gone, vanished. Harry rolled his eyes as he placed the parchment in his robe pocket. Draco always had to out do him. Though lately it seemed, Draco didn't give the energy to bullying him like he use to. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, falling into his usual spot between Ron and Hermione. Harry had just began pulling back a piece of toast from the platter on the table when he heard Hermione squeal.  
  
"What?!", Harry asked a bit more edgy than he planned.  
  
" Oh Harry, what happened?", Hermione asked, ignoring Harry's tone. Grabbing Harry's chin and turning his face towards her, Hermione unknowingly made Harry flash back to when Draco had been holding him like this last night.  
  
" What is it, damn't?", Harry sputtered out turning a shade of red. Harry turned his attention to the piece of toast he was holding halfway on its path to Harry's mouth. "Herm, I'm hungry..."  
  
" Harry , what happened to your face? There are all these bruises along your chin..."  
  
" Its nothing. Why are you always demanding I tell you everything?", Harry asked angrily. Harry pulled away from Hermione's touch. Hermione's hand fell down to the collar of Harry's robes, causing them to pull away from his neck.  
  
" Harry, there are, um , bite marks or something on your neck. Harry, what the hell happened to you?", Hermione asked, trying not to let her voice quiver.  
  
"What, what do you mean?", Harry snapped out at her, his fingers reaching up to gingerly touch the tiny wounds there. How had Harry not noticed those this morning? Harry abruptly jumped up from the table, dropping his toast. Harry ran from the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and whispers. Running from questioning looks and worried faces of friends.  
  
" Gosh Ron, I didn't know Harry had a girlfriend. Did you?"  
  
" No Herm, I didn't...", Ron quietly answered. Ron had heard Harry talking in his sleep, and to Ron, it didn't sound like it was a girl Harry was dreaming about.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry ran through the hallways, his school bag hitting against his hip. Harry's finger's clasped to the side of his neck, running fingertips along the tiny grooves. How could Harry explain why he got these injuries.  
  
Harry was sure " Gee you guys, when I wake up after exotic dreams with Draco Malfoy, I have marks on my body..." would go over just great with his friends. Sense when do dreams cause bruises and wounds?  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes, occasionally slipping down Harry's cheeks. Wiping them away quickly, Harry cursed at this weakness. Harry was running to his first class that day, even though it didn't start for another 20 minutes. Harry just needed to be away from people, and hopefully his potion's teacher Snape would ignore him as always.  
  
Harry turned down the hallway which led to potions classroom. Harry stopped in his tracks though when he saw Snape looming over Draco by the door frame. Going unnoticed still, Harry stepped behind a suite of armor , listening in to their conversation. Maybe not the most polite of tactics, but Harry couldn't stop him self when it came to situations like this.  
  
"Draco, I didn't give you that assignment just so you could get a better night's rest. I also wanted you to maybe get some academic credit out of it. Or if you haven't noticed, I certainly have, that your grades have been slowly falling over the past couple of weeks. What's wrong with you?"  
  
" I know Professor. Its just that, I swear I had it this morning. I don't know where it is. Maybe I dropped it in the hallways, if you would just let me..."  
  
" Malfoy!", Harry cut in from no where," I saw you drop this a couple of hallways back. Sorry it took me a bit to get it back to you. But you know how stupid and slow I am..."  
  
" That will be enough Potter. We both fully know of your incompetence.", Snape broke in. Snape pushed Harry along in the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Snape turned back to Draco with a cold grimace on his face.  
  
" Malfoy, how could you have just dropped something like this?", Snape asked, snatching the parchment from Draco's hand. "I could be fired for giving you an assignment like this. Or if you didn't know, a teacher handing out suggestions of illegal potions to students is against regulations. Its almost like if I was selling you damn muggle drugs!", Snape hissed at Draco causing the young boy to squirm.  
  
Snape swung back open the door to the potion's class, pacing into the room leaving a silent Draco behind him. Draco slipped into the classroom, looking up to Harry already sitting in his desk, preparing things for class. Harry looked down from under his bangs to Draco, with a questioning look on his face. Harry noticed how sad Draco's eyes looked, inwardly wanting to reach out to his fellow student.  
  
Draco tried to smile up to Harry, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Draco mouthed a thank you up to Harry before his features returned to their normal emotionless look. Draco quickly walked to his deck, focusing on a spot on the wall in front of him. Harry watched him sit down, feeling the normal Draco replace the out of the blue humble Draco immediately.  
  
Harry felt a small amount of very short lived pity for Draco, the boy who had to be perfect.  
  
( hope you enjoyed! sorry if you were expecting some boy on boy smut, I promise that will be in very near chapters to come. not every chapter can have sweet boy loving in it, or can they? hmm, I'll think about it..... )  
  
love, Joy 


	4. Falling Into Sleep

Author's Note: Once again I must admit my failure to the world. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Go read the books if you want the real thing. I , on the other hand, just enjoy the stories, and am capable of finding joy in every form of Harry Potter. Maybe you as well, so read fan fictions, enjoy, maybe with some take off your pants O.o, well go on.....  
  
Chapter Three, Falling into Sleep  
  
The day continued with out too many Draco encounters. Even though lately bumping into Draco in the hallways , or being on the receiving end of a glare and smirk wasn't so bad. Instead of walking away from these encounters with Draco feeling less than human, Harry felt more alive. Harry lived for those small moments in which Draco gave him special attention, ever if it was viewed as cruel. Harry focused more on the point that Draco thought of him. Almost like Harry was holding his breath, waiting for Draco to allow him to breath.  
  
Harry managed to change the topic when ever his friends brought up the subject of his wounds. It's not like he could simply tell them they came from dreams. Harry didn't need to try to put more doubt in people's minds that he was sane.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry walked into the dorm bathroom carrying his towel and pajamas under the crook of his arm. Turning around after locking the door behind him, Harry walked over to the shower stalls. Placing his towel and night clothes over the shower rack, Harry stepped out of his well worn converses. Harry pulled his shirt up over his head, ruffling his hair into his eyes.  
  
Harry scratched down his stomach as he sat down on one of the benches. Closing his eyes, he laid back across the bench, placing his feet on either side. Harry wriggled into a comfortable position, placing his hands over his eyes.  
  
It was dangerous for Harry to close his eyes lately. If he wasn't dreaming then he was going over what had happened in his dreams. There was no escape from thoughts of Draco, once he closed his eyes, there Draco was. Touching him, kissing him.... and only in Harry's mind, he thought, loving him. Loving Harry.  
  
Harry's hands traced along the same path down his stomach which Draco had done in the previous dream. His hands awakening the same feelings and physical reaction Draco had. Harry's hands mimicked Draco's light, feathery touches across his stomach, down over his thighs. But Harry couldn't do the things Draco had done to him. Draco had brought passion into Harry, over whelming needs. It wasn't the same when Harry did this, wasn't enough now for Harry to pleasure himself. Lately his body demanded Draco, Draco or nothing.  
  
Harry sighed, opening his eyes, pulling his hands back up to rest on the bench by his sides. Harry pushed him self up on the bench. His head fell forward into his hands, his elbows resting against the wooden bench.  
  
Throwing his legs over to the side of the bench, Harry stood up into a stretch. Harry pulled off his glasses, rubbing his now unfocussed eyes. Harry half blindly continued undressing, leaving his clothes in a pile on the ground. Harry walked into the shower, his hands stretched in front of him reaching for the nozzles. Harry turned the water all the way over to cold, letting the water fall full upon his body. Calming Harry's lust as Harry struggled to allow the water to cleanse his thoughts. It wasn't right to feel like this about some one, Harry thought. " It's so wrong,", his thoughts continued,"its like my soul is tarnished. I'm filthy..."  
  
" I'm being so weak, letting some one get to me like this. Especially that some one being Draco. Is Draco worth all my spare thoughts. Am I good enough for Draco?"  
  
Harry sighed, reaching up to slowly turn the nozzle to warm. Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, only shivering once he realized how cold his skin was to the touch. Harry could feel his heart beat through his chest. He couldn't help wonder if he was in control of his heart and emotions anymore. More importantly, if he ever had been.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Draco pulled his night pants up, drawing the strings into a knot. Noting how warm and stuffy the castle was lately, Draco decided against wearing his night shirt. Draco sat down in bed on top of his sheets. Pulling the curtains shut around his bed, Draco quickly said good night to the others preparing for bed.  
  
Falling back into his bed, the sheets formed a semi glove around him. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes, shutting out the night to allow his own darkness to come. It wouldn't be long until he begun dreaming...  
  
Draco stepped into the unknown bathroom anxiously. He couldn't see anything, steam was in the air all around him. Suddenly Draco worried about walking around Hogwarts half dressed, but the thought was pushed out of his head when he heard a strange noise. Some one was crying just a few feet away.  
  
Draco followed the cries through the steam, relieved that the bathroom was made the same way as Slytherins. Draco turned into the shower stall where who ever was crying seemed to be. Draco walked blindly in to the stall until he came upon a small frame huddled against the shower wall.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
(chapter three to be continued. yes, I want you to hate me, mm, yeah, like that. hehe, sorry, i'm weird.....) please review, it makes me feel wonderful 


	5. Falling Into Sleep Continued

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, lucky her. But, this is a fan fiction, a naughty one, so if you don't like it, leave. Now, if you want to, but I'd really like it if you stayed. You might enjoy this, maybe find a new thing that brings you pleasure. This chapter is boy smut though, so, you know, take off your pants...... now......yep, there ya go. Enjoy...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Potter...", Draco said aloud before falling down on his knees beside him. Draco pulled the nude, wet form against him, barely noticing the hot water raining down from above. Draco gently lifted Harry's face up to see him. Draco was taken back. Harry had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. A small trail of blood was coming from his bottom lip.  
  
"Potter, stop biting your lip...." , Draco murmured, chastely kissing it before pulling away to look at Harry again. What startled Draco about Harry's appearance the most though were the bruises running against Harry's jaw line, he hadn't noticed them earlier in class when he was awake.(a/n:yes, its another damn dream, remember)  
  
" Oh Potter, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.... I won't hurt you again...", Draco whispered, his arms clutching around the shivering Harry. Harry leaned into Draco's embrace, nodding mutely as he tried to choke back silent sobs. Draco looked down at Harry, questioning what was wrong with his eyes.  
  
"It's not that Malfoy, its not you. Its just me, stupid me..."  
  
Draco quickly silenced Harry with a kiss, pulling Harry against his chest. His tongue ran over Harry's bottom lip, licking away the blood. Parting Harry's lips with his tongue, Draco french kissed Harry slowly. Draco's hands went up to cradle the back of Harry's head, pulling him into the kiss. Harry chuckled softly into Draco's mouth as his hair fell over into his eyes. Harry squinted through his bangs at Draco, pulling away from the kiss. Harry began kissing down Draco's neck as Draco brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
" Potter, you're not stupid. You're smart, and so pretty..."  
  
Harry looked up at him, a small frown on his face.  
  
" Malfoy, you're all wet..."  
  
"Ok Potter, you're not proving my smart theory there.", Draco said laughing as he reached up to turn off the water. Draco stood up holding Harry's hand, pulling him up after him into an embrace. Draco smiled into Harry's wet hair, his hands tracing along Harry's shoulders. Wrapping an arm around Harry, Draco led the boy to sit on one of the benches. Draco turned around and grabbed something, coming back facing Harry with a towel in his hands. Draco smirked down at Harry before throwing the towel over his head.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry's muffled complaints as he rubbed the towel briskly over Harry's head. Draco pulled the towel away to reveal a much fluffier Harry. He smiled up at him, looking like a wet poodle almost. Harry grinned goofily at Draco, closing his eyes. Draco wrapped the towel around Harry's neck before taking a step back.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and watched as Draco stepped back and began peeling his soaked pajama pants off. When Draco looked back up, he grinned at the sight of a blushing Harry.  
  
"Well Potter, as you said, I'm all wet..." , Draco said smiling as he fell down to his knees in front of Harry. Draco reached up around Harry, pulling the towel from around his neck. Draco nudged his body between Harry's knees, nuzzling his face against Harry's chest.  
  
Draco stretched his neck up, kissing Harry's bottom lip before kissing down his law line. Draco left a trail of kisses down Harry's neck, running over his collar bone. Draco smiled up at Harry raising an eyebrow. Draco reached up, running the towel along Harry's shoulders and neck, drying him off. Draco continued down Harry's body, drying off his stomach, hips, legs. The towel was followed by soft kisses against each newly dried body part.  
  
Laying the towel down by Harry, Draco looked up into his face, placing his hands on the bench on both sides of Harry's legs. Leaning forward, Draco kissed Harry's stomach, kissing a trail down to his inner thigh. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's cheek nuzzle against his crotch. Bracing his hands behind him on the bench, Harry's chin twitched nervously. Draco had never done this before.  
  
Draco opened his lips against the base of Harry dick, grazing the front of his teeth down the shaft. Reaching the head of Harry's penis, Draco parted his lips, his tongue flickering out to lick moisture from the tip. Harry moaned as Draco placed his mouth around him, his teeth barely scraping against him. Draco pulled his teeth back, allowing more of Harry to slip in.  
  
Encouraged by Harry's moans, Draco continued on. Not sure on what to do, the mere thought that he was giving Harry this much pleasure urged Draco on. To think he had so much control over Harry's body, power he wouldn't abuse though.  
  
Draco held onto the sides of Harry's legs as he got use to the feeling of Harry in him. Draco leaned forward allowing Harry's entire length inside of him. Draco's eyes watered but he quickly pulled him self back together, relaxing his throat.  
  
Draco started to bob, pushing his tongue against Harry's shaft. Draco is suddenly reassured when he hears Harry moan his name and a hand came up to rest on the back of his head. The hand is comforting, weaving fingers through his hair but not forcing any pressure down.  
  
Harry tried not to buck his hips up into Draco's mouth. Not wanting to scare him with any sudden motions, wanting to let Draco do this on his own. Draco felt Harry arch his back as Draco quickened his pace.  
  
Harry fell, slouched forward, biting his bottom lip breathing heavily. Draco can tell Harry is trying to control himself, making it last longer. Trying to hold out these intimate moments...  
  
Draco's hand finds Harry's, squeezing it gently, silently telling him its ok. Harry made one last, shaky moan before he came, his head falling back. Draco felt Harry's body stiffen right before he came. Draco shut out any thought as fluid gushed into his throat.  
  
Draco focused on still paying attention to Harry's softening penis, easing him off of his climax. Suddenly Draco can feel Harry's body start to collapse. Draco jumped up from Harry's legs, catching Harry around his back as Harry started to fall backwards off the bench. Draco pulled Harry's limp body against him, trying to calm the shivers racking his body. Running his hands along Harry's back, Draco murmured comforting words against his neck. Harry leaned forward, placing a kiss on Draco's forehead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open, his hands in front of him clutching at the air. Sighing, Draco's hands fell back down to rest on top of his stomach. A cold sweat covered Draco's body, causing him to shiver, laying on top of his now disarrayed sheets. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Turning over on to his side, Draco clutched a pillow against his chest.  
  
" Potter...", Draco murmured closing his eyes, praying he wouldn't dream again this night.  
  
( there, hope it was ok. I had to re edit cause i'm stupid, sorry if you read the crappy version. leave a review if you like, maybe some suggestion or corrections, I dunno, sigh, love joy.) 


	6. An Off Breakfast

Author's Note: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and makes money off him *claps for her*. I, for my own needs, just use him, and use him well if I may..... So, if boy smut fan fictions make you happy, stay and take off your pants. If not, what the hell are you doing here you freak!?  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! Chapter 4  
  
Harry woke up calmly from his dreams, slightly disorientated. Where am I? Suddenly Harry noticed the hot water raining down on him. How in the world did I fall asleep in the middle of a shower? Banging coming from the bathroom door got Harry's attention.  
  
" Harry! Harry, are you alive in there?", Ron yelled, " Herm, do you think we should open it?", Ron added awkwardly.  
  
" No, I'm up, I'm up! Be right out...", Harry quickly replied. The last place Harry wanted to be found was laying in a shower stall with a hard on. Harry jumped up, turning off the water. Grabbing a towel, he ran towards the door mumbling " coming, calm down.". Hastily wrapping the towel around himself, Harry unlocked the door and pulled it open. Hermione and Ron took a step back surprised .  
  
Hermione squealed, covering her eyes. " Harry, you're naked!"  
  
" No I'm not, open your eyes. Sorry.", Harry stumbled out, "What is it?"  
  
" Erm, its just that we were checking to see if you were ok." Ron replied, his ears turning red.  
  
" Yeah. Why? What time is it?", Harry asked confused.  
  
" Almost midnight Harry, hence the reason I'm in pajamas. Did you fall asleep or something?", Hermione asked, staring at a spot beyond Harry.  
  
"Yeah...", Harry replied.  
  
" We were just checking to see everything was ok...."  
  
" Good night!", Hermione squeaked before quickly scattering out of the boy's room, disappearing out of sight down the stairs.  
  
" Yeah Harry, I think I should be getting to bed. Coming to bed soon as well?", Ron asked, staring after Hermione.  
  
Harry tried to smile reassuringly at his friend. " Yeah, Ron, be right there."  
  
"K, see you in a bit Harry.", Ron said, walking off. Harry walked back into the bathroom, letting the door shut behind him. Harry leaned back against the door. Why am I worrying them like this? I'm not being the person they know and love. But its getting harder and harder to be the Harry they know. Since Sirius was gone, everyday it was getting harder to smile, to breathe, to go on.  
  
What was expected of the boy who lived? How come I am suppose to win the upcoming war and be the hero. Why not some body else...  
  
" Why do so many put faith in me?", Harry thought aloud. " I'm just the boy who lived, and keeps living while everyone he knows and loves dies..." I'm no good. Just a goofy, skinny teen age boy. " Not even handsome at that." ,Harry muttered, walking over to his reflection. Harry ran a hand through his wet messy hair. Leaning forward against the sink, a strangled sound of anger and desperation rose in Harry.  
  
Before he knew what happened, Harry's fist was bleeding and the mirror in front of him had a blossoming crack. Harry pulled his fist up to his mouth, licking across the bleeding knuckles. Harry closed his eyes, willing the pain away. Looking up at his shattered reflection, Harry smiled sadly. The new image in front of him matched what was on the inside better. Broken and slowly falling apart.  
  
Harry walked over to his pile of clothes, pulling out his wand. Harry muttered the spell to fix the mirror. Harry went to fix the cuts on his hand, but stopped himself. Some how the pain and blood was okay to Harry, better than before when there was nothing. It brought him back to reality. Pulling on his clothes, Harry walked out of the bath room . Walking past Ron, Harry smiled. His friends were great, they were honest with him. They kept him grounded, even making Harry's life fly a little smoother. Then why am I so broken? What else do I need?  
  
Harry pulled back the sheets on his bed before lying down on top of them. Harry placed his glasses on the bed side table closing his eyes . Harry's night of troubled sleep continued. Dreams of war, death, family. Dreams of threats such as witnessing loved ones dying and facing off Voldermont filled Harry's night. But throughout the dreams, flashes of happiness in Harry's life. The past and the present. Getting the Hogwart's letter, Hagrid, his friends, adventures. But suddenly flashes of things Harry didn't recognize started to happen. Draco sleeping in his bed, Draco smiling at him, kissing him. His lonely thoughts now focused on some one, filled with Draco. And it seemed right before Harry woke up, images of Draco holding a green apple. For some reason Harry found comfort in the apple, hope. Draco went to say something, but just then Harry awoke, landing with a thump on the ground next to his bed.  
  
" no", Harry choked out. Harry laid his face against the floor, spreading his body against the coolness. So many things he had to remember about the dream. Something about Draco, being happy. But his dream was slipping away, leaving an empty feeling inside of Harry. There were awful parts, that Harry remembered, but something made the dream different. It wasn't just the war haunting his dreams as it had been before. Some how in this one, happiness had come through the war, come through to Harry. As if it was possible....  
  
Ron's bed creaked, he was getting up. Picking himself up of the floor quickly, Harry acted like he was doing morning stretches.  
  
"Morning Ron", Harry said making a show of stretching and yawning.  
  
"You're up for once Harry? mm, Did you sleep ok? You made some weird noises..."  
  
"Sorry Ron, I was having a nightmare again. Just wake me up next time if I bother you."  
  
"It's ok, just worried a bit.", Ron said getting out of bed and pulling his sheets back into place. Ron smiled up at Harry after slipping on a shirt and pants. "Hogsmeade trip today."  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot.", Harry replied following in suite with his clothes. Ron gave Harry a surprised look but didn't bother saying anything. Harry replied with a " I'm crazy!" face at Ron, causing a small chuckle. Slipping on his shoes, Harry walked out of the dorm followed by Ron. The two boys waited for Hermione to come down and join them in the common room before heading down to breakfast. As the trio reached the Great Hall entrance, they were suddenly pushed aside by two rather large boys exiting.  
  
"Sheesh, Crabbe and Goyle don't know how to do anything the nonviolent way.", Hermione complained. " Wonder why Draco wasn't with them, I thought they were conjoined triplets or something."  
  
Laughing to themselves, the trio entered the Great Hall. They fell silent though when they realized how quiet it was. Everybody was looking in the direction if the Slytherin table. Following the others, Harry looked to see what everyone was staring at. Harry fell silent at the site, unable to think.  
  
" Harry, isn't that Malfoy?", Ron asked quietly. And it was, in a way. Not a Draco that Harry would immediately recognize though. Standing hunched over by the Slytherin table, wich seemed to be filled with students avoiding him, stood Draco. His hair had fallen over in his face, a shoulder of his shirt was ripped halfway off at the seam. Draco stood there holding the right side of his face as Professor Snap suddenly appeared. Harry couldn't hear their conversation, but watched as Snape guided Draco out of the Great Hall. Harry tried to get a glimpse of Draco as they walked past, but he didn't recognize the boy he thought he knew. Draco was visibly shaking, stammering replies to Snape. Draco hand was attempting to cover a swelling and cut that was appearing on his cheek.  
  
Hermione turned back to the gaping Ron and Harry with a looks of confusion and anger on her face. " Oh stop gawking you two, come on, lets find out what happened." The trio silently walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down as the Great Hall slowly came back to life.  
  
" Neville, what happened?", Hermione tentatively asked. " Herm, it was bad. I'm not sure, I just saw Grabbe and Goyle suddenly turn on Draco. They were yelling and started hitting him. I couldn't understand what they were saying..."  
  
" I did!.", piped in Lee. " They were yelling something about Draco being a traitor. They were calling him names like "fag" and "pansy", but that's when Draco punched one of them. Couldn't tell which though, but afterwards they both jumped him. Got to hand it Draco though, he defended him self pretty well..."  
  
" Merlin, what could have caused...", but Harry couldn't hear what the Ron and the others were saying. Harry's heart was pounding in his ears as he stared down at his hands in his lap. How was Draco a traitor? Weren't Crabbe and Goyle Draco's friends?  
  
Suddenly a hand was shaking Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, time to go.", Ron said excited. Harry followed the other two a bit behind. Harry didn't fully come back around until they reached Hogsmeade where his other thoughts were pushed away as he spent time with his friends.  
  
(there you go, hope it was ok *dances to entertain you if you're not fully happy*. come one, be happy. look, a plot maybe? ooh, is a plot on the way? read on to find out, lol. love you, joy.) 


	7. Damn Sexy Apples

Author's Note: Warning, this chapter is a result of listening to Euro dance music while writing. So, don't be afraid, just let things happen, don't think too hard. Oh, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry, obviously, I mean you know FAN fiction. It pretty much defines its self, I'm not making money. But, shit, I'd like some...  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
The trio walked around Hogsmeade that morning. Visiting Fred and George at work, and stopping by their favorite shops.  
  
" You guys, I'm hungry.", Harry stated, spotting the food trolley's going around  
  
" Big surprise there Harry, maybe if you ate breakfast once in a while...", Hermione jokingly offered. " What do you two feel like?"  
  
That's when Harry spotted the apples. A barrel full of green apples which were surrounded by several young wizards. Wondering why so many guys were so interested in apples, Harry walked over. Harry had to stifle a laugh at what he found.  
  
" Ah come on, you know you just want to squeeze my apples.", A young ,curly haired witch was joking with her costumers. She was very pretty in a unique way, maybe that was to explain all the young men. The girl seemed to have enchanted some type of Euro dance music to play around her booth. Harry noticed several people were tapping their feet , some even occasionally walking to the music. But non compared to the young witch her self. Harry laughed out loud as she danced and sometimes singing phrases for her apples that matched the tunes. She was wearing quit pretty robes which swayed as she spun. Harry couldn't help but laugh as she sold an apple to a boy from Hufflepuff, bouncing her hip against his when she handed the apple to him. The whole atmosphere of this tiny apple stand seemed to hum with life and the feeling of good times.  
  
The girl looked up at Harry when he laughed, winking at him before continuing dancing and handing out apples. Harry went to stand in line for an apple, getting a surprised look from Hermione. Ron was out right laughing at him. Harry smiled back at the two shrugging his shoulders.  
  
As Harry got slowly closer to the apple girl, he noticed she was whispering into everyone of her costumer's ear. Harry chuckled as the girl danced , a few apples floating in the air around her. When Harry got up to buy an apple, the girl stopped dancing and grabbed his hand.  
  
" No Harry, I think you need one of these.", the girl whispered, grabbing a green apple floating in the air . Placing it in his hand, the girl leaned forward against Harry putting her mouth by his ear. Her warm cheek rubbed against his as she started to whisper.  
  
" This will clear you troubled thoughts. Maybe help you make up your mind. I believe in you Harry, we all do. Now let him help you believe in your self."  
  
The girl kissed his cheek before turning him around with the apple in his hands, back into the crowd. Harry turned around trying to get back to her. The crowd was pushing him out though trying to get to her themselves. What did she mean? How did she know my name? The only answers though was the green apple in his hand and sign above the booth.  
  
" Fortune Apples! Come, be entertained by Michelle herself...", Harry read to him self.  
  
" Well, isn't she silly.", Hermione interrupted his thoughts. " I dunno Herm, it looked like fun. What did she say to you Harry?", Ron asked, avoiding Hermione's gaze. Hermione sighed and began to wipe lip stick off of Harry's cheek.  
  
" It doesn't matter Ron. Its just a load of rubbish, right? I mean, why is she trying so hard to sell apples?"  
  
Harry shut out Hermione and Ron's playful argument over proper business etiquette. Harry walked over to one of the little tables lining the streets in front of a restaurant. Taking a seat, Harry turned the apple over and over in his hands, staring at the unblemished skin.  
  
Before Harry could take a bite though, the apple seemed to leap from his hand and began rolling away. For some reason, Harry felt obligated, compelled to catch it. Ignoring his confused friends, Harry began following it.  
  
The road away from the table went down hill. The apple bounced down the street, rolling between people's feet followed by Harry. The apple bounced its way to the end of the street and turned suddenly into an alley. Turning into the alley, Harry tripped on a pair of legs. Pulling him self up from the ground, Harry came face to face with a startled Draco.  
  
" Is the angry mob throwing apples at me now? Or is it god just smiting me?", Draco joked, his face drawing into a smirk before he winced in pain. The right side of Draco's face was bruised and swollen with a couple of small cuts.  
  
" Malfoy, what happened?", Harry asked, to stunned to reply to Draco's weird sense of humor. Harry stood up and offered and hand down to Draco.  
  
Draco shook his head. " Potter, I don't think I really want to stand up, I'm good right here.", Draco said, a slight cracking in his voice. Draco chuckled, running his hand through his hair edgily.  
  
" Malfoy stop it, this is serious. Are you ok?" " Yes Potter, I just wish Crabbe didn't wear rings on his left hand.", Draco replied, his fingers brushing over the right side of his face. Suddenly Draco was wracked with a small coughing fit, his arms wrapping around him self.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees besides Draco with a look of concern on his face. Harry pulled Draco's hands away before pulling Draco's shirt up. Harry eyes widened at the site. There was a clear boot shaped bruise spreading over Draco's chest. Harry looked up to Draco's face to see he had closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking. A pained look flashed across Draco's features as Harry once again started to ask what had happened.  
  
" God Potter. Stop asking that.", Draco groaned before imitating Harry in a small whiny face. " what happened what happened what happened!"  
  
Harry almost laughed before he noticed the tears welling up in Draco's eyes. But Draco's voice didn't show it, it kept going on smooth and sarcastic. Draco was repeatedly saying something. Harry struggled to understand him but he was talking under his breath, only a few words were understandable.  
  
Mostly things like bastard, bloody hell, the gits, traitor, and well, of course pfft! But soon Draco's voice , matching his physical appearance, started tumbling over words and became unsteady. Harry sat down next to Draco, unsure if he should try to comfort him. But just as Draco began to fall apart, he had pulled him self back together.  
  
" So Potter, is this your apple? Its not nice to throw things at people..."  
  
" Yeah", Harry replied, grabbing the offered apple. Harry was surprised to see it was still unblemished. Not letting it both him, Harry quickly took a bite. The taste that washed over his mouth convinced Harry it was the best apple he ever had. A sense of relief washed through him as he leaned back against the brick wall they were sitting by. Harry took another bite actually making a small moan of pleasure. Harry closed his , his worries drifting away. He quickly came back to present though when he noticed Draco softly chuckling by him.  
  
" If its that good, I want some. Please?", Draco asked. Harry, surprised at how sweet Draco could sound, passed the apple to Draco. Harry licked at the corner of his mouth where some juice had gathered as he watched Draco raise the apple to his lips. Draco took a small bite closing his eyes. Opening his eyes as he chewed, Draco smiled. He quickly took another small bite before handing it back to Harry, smiling .  
  
" Sorry, had to have another bite...", Draco shyly whispered, looking up into Harry's face. Harry returned the smile before taking another bite, inwardly making sure it was right by where Draco had bitten. Harry offered the apple towards Draco raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Want another?", Harry asked. Draco quickly took the offer, one of his slim, pale hands grabbing the apple smoothly from Harry. Harry bite his bottom lip as he watched Draco's lips brush over the apple. Draco licked over his upper lip as he placed the apple back into Harry's hand. The two boys continued sharing the apple until only the core remained.  
  
Both boys sat in silence, staring at the core with a look of disappointment on their faces.  
  
" Potter, I just want to say sorry. Sorry, and thanks...", Draco said softly, staring at his hands. " I know I'm acting weird, its just that..." Draco didn't go on.  
  
" What is it Malfoy? What's wrong?"  
  
" Its just, I guess when people you thought were close turn on you, its a bit emotionally draining."  
  
" Like Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
" Yeah, and others. I guess that today just isn't my day." , Draco sarcastically replied.  
  
" Did Crabbe and Goyle do this to you?"  
  
" Some... but that was this morning. I didn't expect him to be here , I would have came if I knew..."  
  
" Who was here?"  
  
" God Potter, you ask a lot of questions."  
  
" Sorry", Harry said standing up, " I'm just worried a little."  
  
" Help me up, would you?", Draco asked, holding a hand out. "Please?"  
  
Harry smiled, grabbing Draco's hand. Harry pulled a bit harder than needed, not expecting for Draco to be so light. The other's boy's eyes widened as he fell against Harry, losing his balance. Draco moaned, his cheek pressed against Harry's chest.  
  
" Ow, my head hurts like hell.", Draco spoke as he rose a little, breathing against Harry's neck.  
  
" Sorry Malfoy, you ok?"  
  
" Never better...", Draco moaned as he tried to take a step by himself. Harry had to pull Draco against him as he almost fell. Harry listened to Draco breath heavily, sounding exhausted. " Well, that didn't work...", Draco stated, staring at his feet. Harry grabbed Draco's arm, putting it around his shoulder doing the same with his own.  
  
" Come on, lets go back to Hogwarts.", Harry said, pulling Draco into the street. The two boys slowly walked up the street, avoiding questioning looks. Harry looked up as they passed the apple stand to see it was still surrounded by young wizards. Harry smiled to himself as he heard the girl through the music, tell people about her "young, plump apples". Then suddenly Harry heard her laughing , " I told you, remember..." she said. Harry shivered, feeling like she was in his head.  
  
The two boys walked back up to Hogwarts. Harry walked Draco up to the hospital wing. Pausing out side the door, Harry turned to see Draco staring at him.  
  
" Thanks Potter, I'll see you around , eh?", Draco joked, laughing softly. " See you around Malfoy." Harry replied as Draco opened the door. Draco smiled at Harry before closing the door behind him. Harry chuckled as he heard Madam Pomfrey squeal at Draco and begin asking what happened. "Stop laughing Mr. Malfoy, what happened? Was it those two again?" Harry turned around and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. It had been a long day and he thought he should rest before being bombarded with questions from his friends.  
  
( there you go, hope it was ok. Ok people, if you says use spell check, which I do but I'm such an awful typer I can't fix everything, tell me what to fix? kay? love you all. and damn't, I think the apple scene is sexy) 


	8. One Last Dream

Author's Note: you know the drill by now. so on to a sarcastic statement... isn't it weird, isn't it strange , when we live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin..... umm, sheets, where did that come from, help I'm reliving the fifth grade...  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !  
  
Madam Pomfrey decided it was best if Draco spent the night in her care . "The boy had a couple of cracked ribs Dumbledore. He won't say who did it though... I have my suspicions..."  
  
"As we all do Pom. It will be ok , I'm sure all will come out soon. Good night, make sure the boy sleeps well. Maybe a sleep drought could help."  
  
"I'll do my best, good night.."  
  
* * * * * weeeeee * * * * *  
  
"Harry, where did you run off to? Herm and I were worried."  
  
"Sorry Ron, didn't mean to just go off like that.", Harry said, pulling on his pajamas. " I just got distracted by something."  
  
" That something being some one? And that some one, maybe having a name?", Ron asked, grinning up at Harry. Harry choked on the water he was drinking, sputtering as he put the glass down. Harry stared at his friend trying to gather a sentence.  
  
" Heh, calm down Harry. Tell me all about it some day, ok? Night' Harry , sweet dreams." Laughing, Ron climbed in to bed and turned off his light. Harry turned back around biting his cheek, feeling his cheeks burn. Ron couldn't know, could he? Harry pulled off his glasses placing them on the bed side table. Climbing into bed, Harry pulled up his sheets and turned off his light. Harry stared up at the dark, blurred canopy of his bed smiling. It wasn't till after listening to Ron sleep for several minutes that Harry finally managed to pass out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(a/n: this will be the last smut dream sequence. so you know what has to come next.... well, maybe you do, hopefully? wink, nudge nudge? so live with this, and well, sorry it is a dream)  
  
Draco's dream changed the moment Harry fell asleep. He went from studying for a transfiguration test to roaming Hogwart's hallways. He came to a portrait of a rather large woman. After getting the sleeping woman's attention, Draco murmured the password he some how new. "jellybean?" The portrait swung open revealing a large common room decorated in golds and reds. Draco stepped in looking around.  
  
" Wow, the Gryffindor common room is cozy..." Draco thought as he walked around. Having an odd sense of knowing his surroundings, Draco walked up the stair case leading to the boy's dorms. Reaching the door that Draco somehow knew led to Harry, he doubted his actions for a moment. What am I doing here, why Harry?  
  
Pushing open the door, Draco looked into what appeared to be a completely empty room. On further inspection, Draco noticed a bed in the furthest corner. Draco started to walk towards it, but the room seemed to keep getting longer as he tried to advance upon it. The room became more like a never ending hallway, with Harry waiting on the other end. Draco started running, trying to beat the room's speed of growth. Draco closed his eyes, willing himself to be with Harry, to have the right to be by his side.  
  
Suddenly Draco's legs bumped against the bed, causing Draco to fall onto it. Opening his eyes, all he could see were sheets underneath him. Looking up, there was Harry, still asleep. Trying to calm his ragged breathing from the near panic attack of the room, Draco crawled up next to Harry's sleeping form. Draco ran his finger tips over the sheet covering Harry's body, tracing the form they hid.  
  
Fitting his body against Harry's sleeping one, Draco kissed his forehead. Harry stirred in his sleep, his body wiggling to the warmth of Draco's. Harry nuzzled against Draco, his head burying into Draco's chest. Draco smiled into Harry's hair, breathing in his scent. Draco jumped as he heard Harry mumble in his sleep. Something about apples and, him? No, he had to have heard him wrong.  
  
" Draco, mm, please..." Draco jumped hearing his own name again. Was Harry dreaming about him? Pulling the sleeping Harry against him, Draco struggled to try to hear more. But Harry wasn't making sense. Saying something about how stupid some one was. Draco frowned, fearing Harry thought he was stupid. His eyes widened though when he realized Harry was talking about him self.  
  
" Stupid me, why do they trust me..."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm , whispering into his hear. "Not that stupid, Potter... believe me, please Harry..."  
  
" Draco? Draco, why are you in here?"  
  
Draco jumped, pulling his hands off of Harry. Draco looked down to see Harry's face smiling sleepily up at him. Draco exhaled unsteadily as Harry's wrapped his arms around him, fitting against him perfectly.  
  
" Sorry Potter, didn't mean to wake you up.."  
  
" Why not?", Harry whispered, leaning up to Draco's mouth, pressing his lips against Draco's.  
  
" You're so cute when you're sleepy Potter...", Draco murmured before kissing Harry back. Harry leaned his head back, opening his lips. Draco kissed Harry deeper, pushing his tongue in. Draco smiled against Harry's mouth, loving the way Harry tasted. Like toothpaste and something else, maybe apples. Draco's eyes opened in surprise as he fell back against the bed, pinned down by Harry on top on him. Harry placed his knees on either side of Draco's stomach. Harry leaned forward, holding him self off of Draco a couple of inches. Harry kissed Draco deeply, biting Draco's bottom lip softly as he pulled back.  
  
Harry sat back on Draco's hips, smiling down at him. Harry began rocking his hips slowly back and forth over Draco's, biting his own lip when Draco let out a soft moan of surprise. Harry rhythmically rubbed him self against Draco, leaning back on his hands. Draco reached up, running his hands under Harry's night shirt. Draco's hands touched up against Harry's chest, his finger tips circling his nipple. Harry arched his back, breathing in the night's air, pressing against Draco.  
  
Draco moaned, his lips parting in a smile. Draco studied Harry's face. His closed eyes, how his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Harry's face contorted in pleasure, biting his lip absent mindedly. Draco reached a hand up, running his fingertips along Harry's lips before going to his forehead, smoothing it with gentle touches. Draco's fingers fell back to Harry's lips, running along their curves. Harry parted his lips, sucking on Draco's finger tips.  
  
Draco gasped underneath him, pushing his hips up against Harry. Harry rocked faster against Draco, sucking gently on his fingers. Draco's other hand fell to rest on Harry's hip, gripping it softly. Draco began returning the rocking administrations at the same pace as Harry. One of Harry's hands grasped the wrist by his hip, holding the hand tight next to him. Harry began panting, sucking harder on Draco's fingers.  
  
Harry's face contorted into concentration as he started getting closer to his finish. Draco moaned, arching against Harry more forcefully. Harry's body curled forwards as he continued rocking his hips. Draco pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and placed them behind his neck. Draco pulled Harry down against him, his hips still matching Harry's thrusts. Harry's grip tightened on Draco's wrist as Draco pushed his mouth against his.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open as he fell against Draco. Harry came as Draco continued rocking his hips against him, kissing softly over Harry's face. Draco pulled his wrist from Harry's loosened grip, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry moaned against Draco's shoulder as the other boy continued thrusting up against him. Draco exhaled sharply as he came, his arms holding Harry tight against him.  
  
Draco's body jerked under Harry's touches as his body came off his climax. Harry pulled himself up to Draco's face, kissing his closed eye lids. Harry breathed heavily against Draco's ear, his body relaxing on top of him. Draco sighed against Harry, his arms pulling him closer. Closer to his heart, trying desperately to pull Harry into him, to fill the painful void, a empty place inside his body right above his stomach. Draco breathed raggedly against Harry, his body shaking as he tried to hold him as close as possible.  
  
" Draco... I, I love..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco woke from his dream feeling like he was falling. A choked sob escaped his lips when he realized he was still in the hospital wing, not with Harry. Not with the one he dreamt about. Draco brought his hand up to his mouth, biting it as warm tears streamed down his temples. Draco curled into a ball, crying silently into the darkness.  
  
( I hope you liked it, and hopefully this last dream seqeunce was some what romantic. then again, some one just being nude is sure fire romance for me. review, please, I'll make it worth it :P ) 


	9. Thats Why We're Friends

Author's Note: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and she makes money off of him. I don't.... but you know, I wouldn't mind any... hehe. This is a boy love boy story, so if you don't like those, run away .... umm, now would be good.  
  
! * ! * ! * ! * (pretty)  
  
Harry woke up tangled in his sheets face down on his bed. Pushing himself up on his hands, Harry sighed out into the darkness. Harry pulled the sheets off of him, laying in the cool night's air. Harry turned over on his back, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Harry, you ok?", Ron asked quietly from the darkness. "Are you having those dreams again, you know, about Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm ok Ron... I don't know what I'm dreaming about any more. They don't make sense...", Harry whispered biting his cheek. Harry wished he could tell his friend, but what if he didn't understand? Harry jumped a little as he felt his bed springs squeak as his friend sat down by him. Harry waited as Ron shuffled next to him, laying down by him. Ron hesitated before beginning speaking.  
  
"Harry, um, how can I say this? Harry, you talk in you sleep sometimes."  
  
"I do?", Harry asked surprised and a bit anxious.  
  
"Yeah, and Harry, I wanted to say, you know. Well, I guess I'm asking if you're gay." Ron's blush was hidden in the night, but Harry knew it was there. Harry turned away from Ron, his hands clenching his sheets.  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"And if you were, then, I'm ok with it."  
  
"I think so Ron..."  
  
"It's ok, I'm not mad or anything. I was just worried about you , I didn't know what was wrong.", Ron whispered, rolling over on his back by Harry, his hands gripped together over his stomach.  
  
"Ron...", Harry whispered , his voice cracking with emotion. Harry hugged his best friend suddenly, surprising the other boy. "Thanks Ron, you're always there for me."  
  
"Ew Harry, you're all sweaty!", Ron said, playfully pushing Harry off. "Hehe, I don't love you like that anyways Harry.", Ron turned over to face Harry in the darkness, ruffling his friends hair.  
  
"Yeah Ron, I know I know. You fancy, what's her name, oh yeah... Hermione!", Harry playfully said poking Ron's shoulder. Ron chuckled, sticking his tongue out pointlessly.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't like me or anything...", Ron replied, a hint of sadness coming through.  
  
"Oh get off it Ron, she likes you.", Harry replied yawning.  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Uh, yeah! you bloody git.", Harry answered, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
"Night Harry..."  
  
"Night."  
  
! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, finding his best friend still asleep in bed with him. Harry shook Ron's shoulders, gently waking up the other boy.  
  
"Come on, Sunday morning. Lets go down to breakfast."  
  
Ron smiled, his eyes still closed. "kay" He rolled off Harry's bed, tumbling sleepily over to his chest.  
  
"I got to take a shower first though...", Harry yawned, stretching his hands up in the air.  
  
After an incredibly fast shower, the two boys walked down to the common room. Hermione was already there waiting for them, smiling up at the sleepy Ron.  
  
"Come on you two, I'd like to go eat breakfast some time. And it wouldn't hurt you Harry, your skinner than any one else here.", Hermione some how pulled saying that off with out being offensive, poking Harry's skinny frame.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Mione? I'm buff!", Harry joked, climbing out of the portrait hole. Ron stepped back, letting Hermione go through before him, smiling shyly. The three walked down to breakfast, talking about their trip to Hogsmeade. Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry searched the Slytherin table for Draco.  
  
"Wonder where Malfoy is, hope he's ok...", Ron said out of the blue. Harry blushed, walking quickly over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with Harry.", Hermione pondered out loud as she watched her friend walk off.  
  
"Heh, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.", Ron replied, laughing inwardly as Harry's behavior, taking a mental note. The two walked over and sat down.  
  
"Harry, plates are made for putting food on.", Hermione chided, but gave up as she watched Harry slowly pick apart a single biscuit.  
  
" Well, at least Ron know how to use them.", Hermione added, looking at Ron pile food onto his, the red head blushing at the comment. I like a guy with an appetite, Hermione thought to her self.  
  
( there you go, I thought this chapter was cute, and hopefully ok. thanks for reading, hope it made you happy. love ya, joy.) 


	10. Draco's New Life

Author's Note: J.K. Rowling owns Harry, but we enjoy him don't we :P. yes, yes we do..... *uploads three chapters at once, please, if possible, review all. if not, you're still awesome!) ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
Meanwhile Draco was pushing his breakfast around on his bed side table. Turning away from the food , Draco stared silently out the window. The thought of eating made Draco feel sick. Pomfrey has suggested he stay in the hospital wing today to Dumbledore, going against Draco's protests.  
  
Draco watched as the students ran around the grounds outside. "Damn, I'd rather be having private lessons with Hagrid than stuck here.", Draco murmured, surprised at how honest the statement was.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, you have to eat. You're stuck with me for three meals and two tea times. And when you're with me, you don't miss any..."  
  
Draco scowled out the window, reaching beside him and picking up a biscuit. The nurse sighed as she watched Draco tear off little pieces and make a show of eating them. Pomfrey clicked her disapproval as she picked up the platter from the table and carried it off.  
  
Draco watched from the corner of his eye as she walked away. The moment she out of sight, Draco chucked the roll out the open window. Chuckling as he heard a girl squeal as a roll struck her out of no where, Draco turned back to frowning Pomfrey.  
  
"God you pop up quick!.", Draco choked out. The nurse laughed softly, surprising Draco.  
  
"It's not nice to throw food at people Draco.", Pomfrey said, walking over to a chair on the opposite side of the room. Draco bite his tongue, pulling the bed sheets back over him. Draco turned on his side, facing away from Pomfrey, feigning sleep. Pomfrey opened a book, preparing , hopefully, for a quiet day.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we listened to music, would you Draco?"  
  
"I guess not.", Draco replied, his eyes still closed. Draco listened as the nurse mumbled a spell before music starting playing filling up the room.  
  
"Hey, I like this song.", Draco said, shocked that he would recognize something the nurse picked. "Really? Hmm, most people I've met don't even know who Ozma is..." (a/n: check this group out :P) "I didn't take you as the muggle rock pop type, Ms.Pomfrey." "Nor I with you, Mr.Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled. He actually found it ironic himself that he listened to muggle music. His dad, of course, didn't approve. But lately he Malfoy pride meant less and less to Draco. In fact, he wasn't even allowed to come home for holidays until he got a haircut. Something he wasn't planning to do. Lucius thought he was going insane, letting himself go to far. And Draco agreed, but he liked being out this far, and didn't plan on going back in.  
  
Of course, Draco didn't think anyone had noticed the changes in him. Not until yesterday. Crabbe and Goyle has been slowly growing more and more impatient with Draco ever since the two decided they wanted to get the Dark Mark. They had been hounding Draco to do it for weeks, ever since school started. Draco knew this point would come, but had not expected it so soon. He had hoped to keep the two boys fooled about his intentions longer. Draco never planned on getting the Dark Mark.  
  
He had, if anything, made plans to avoid it. Draco had kept Crabbe and Goyle at bay for as long as possible. Playing along with their plans, keeping up his font of being the one in control. Yesterday though, the two boys said they were getting the marks in two weeks. They wanted Draco to do it with them, and when he said no, they realized he was never going to. They turned against him without thinking. The boys had never really been friends anyway. It was just their fathers knew each other and placed their sons together in a "friendship" for the "all around good". Crabbe and Goyle had slowly become weary of Draco over the past couple of months, and this pushed them over the edge.  
  
Draco smiled sadly, realizing he had never actually had friends. It was always what and who father thought best. He had even tried to make Draco date Pansy. Draco didn't know Pansy that well, but he had tried to tolerate her. But eventually Lucius gave up on that as well, and Pansy, well Pansy ran away from their relationship as quick as she could. It wasn't that Draco liked the idea of arranged friendships and relationships, but he was still upset about the Pansy thing. It saddened him to think everyone in Draco's life got away from him as soon as they were allowed to. "No one wants me, or wants to know me...", Draco felt.  
  
And now Draco didn't make anything in his own life any easier. He just HAD to start dreaming about Harry, didn't he? Like things weren't bad enough with just being gay, liking Harry had to happen as well.  
  
Lucius knew Draco was gay. Inwardly silently accepting it, but outwardly ignored the fact. He didn't talk about it with Draco, only just once threatening him to act out upon it. That was Lucius' reply to every problem Draco told him.  
  
"Fine, but be warned. If out act on (insert "weakness") there will be consequences...."  
  
He was upset though about the Dark Mark. That one had gotten through his thick shell. He was worried about what would happen to Draco, his son. He knew that Draco was serious, that this wasn't one of his empty threats. Draco was surprised at how much his father helped him. He had set of a Gringott's account for him, giving Draco his share of the fortune. Lucius had prepared Draco for what would have to be done. Lucius would disown him, so that Voldermort would leave him alone. That's why Lucius had beaten him yesterday in the alley, all for the show for Voldemort. They had to make it real incase Voldermort wanted to see. Draco found it easy to act realistically though after the first kick. It was hard to remember it was to safe his own life....  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, are you ok?" "Yes, of course.." "No, you're crying." "NO! I'm not!"  
  
The nurse stepped back surprised . He forehead creased with worry, stepping back to her chair. Pomfrey watched as Draco pulled himself back together, a emotionless look returning to his face.  
  
~ # . ~# . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ # . ~ pretty eh?  
  
"So the boy is on our side now, Dumbledore?", Pomfrey asked the headmaster is his office. She came in as soon as Draco had left after an hour long conference. Pomfrey was shocked with the news she was hearing.  
  
"Yes, Draco is now with us. Even though, if I understand correctly, he was really never against us.", Dumbledore said, sighing, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"Are you sure its ok if he goes back to the dorms tonight? I could set up an extra room for him..."  
  
"No, no, its fine. They're already had their way with him. He'll be safe, if not ignored. Not that I wish this upon him. He no longer belongs among the people he's known all his life. He's by himself, alone but surrounded by everyone. Completely out cast by loved ones..."  
  
"He has you, and I hope he'll be able to meet others.", Pomfrey comforted the stressed headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, but his eyes still downcast.  
  
" Yes, lets all try to find hope in this..."  
  
(there you go..... please review, it makes me write more, and maybe better?) 


	11. Coming to Terms is Always Difficult

Author's Note: Well, since I felT guilty about not updating, I decided to upload three chapters at once! Even though it would be really awesome if you reviewed all of them....for me....please.... :D. Plus, I'm adding another part to my interview, so check that out for a laugh. JK. Rowling owns Harry Potter and makes money off him, like some male prostitution business. ooh, delicious....  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !  
  
Through out the day Ron repeatedly tried to convince Harry that Hermione would be ok with Harry being gay. Harry listened but remained undecided on telling her. He knew she'd want to know and support him, but something kept him from wanting to tell. Harry hadn't really wanted to tell anyone.... ever. He hadn't planned on telling Ron. It wasn't that he was afraid his friends would judge him. It was just that Harry was prepared to go through life not acting out on his homosexuality. Just living with it quietly if not ignoring it. Then he started having the dreams. The dreams about Draco changed his plans, making him come out to Ron.  
  
Harry hated how he showed people who depended on him another weakness. People already had placed trust in Harry without asking. It seemed natural right? Put faith in the boy who lived as our savior? The one who would beat the big bad Voldermort. Harry didn't feel the need to give the public another thing to worry about. He didn't really want to read any headlines like "Can Gay Crazy Teen Save Us?!". Harry shivered at the thought.  
  
~ ! _ ~ ! _ ~ ! _ ~ ! _  
  
Draco wasn't in Harry's dreams that night because Draco wasn't sleeping. He was ,in fact, sitting curled up on his bed, trying not to cry. Trying not to be weak. But Harry's dreams quickly turned to nightmares with no escape provided by Draco.  
  
~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~_!  
  
Draco sat up in bed, his knees pulled up against his chest. The other's slept around him, making Draco feel surrounded even in sleep. They hadn't sad a word to him sense he came back, ignoring him. Draco bite his cheek as a tear ran down his face. He hadn't expected this, this nothing. It was worse than he thought possible....  
  
~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_  
  
Harry opened his eyes to darkness, cold sweat all over him. Harry groaned, kicking off his sheets. Breathing heavily, Harry covered his eyes with his arm in frustration. Why am I having these nightmares? Why won't they stop?  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, stomping his way blindly to the bathroom. Harry flipped on the lights as walked over to his reflection.  
  
"Arr!", Harry shouted at his reflection. Harry blindly struck at the mirror and wall. Suddenly some one was grabbing his fist from behind, pulling his hands against Harry's chest. Harry let out a sob as he heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Stop it Harry, stop!", Ron whispered, pulling Harry to the ground with him. Harry turned his head into Ron's chest, sobbing silently. Ron wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into an embrace. Ron waited quietly as Harry's sob's soothed out and his body relaxed against him.  
  
"Please Harry, please tell me..."  
  
"Ron, I'm not strong."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I can't save everyone by myself."  
  
"You're not by your self. You have me, and everyone else. We won't leave you Harry.", Ron reassured his friend, petting down Harry's hair slowly.  
  
"I like Draco..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to ask a question... Why Draco?"  
  
"Heh, I dunno, I thought you'd have an answer for that on as well."  
  
"God Harry, I'm not a genius."  
  
"But isn't this "As the World Turns"?  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never mind...."  
  
(there we go, another chapter and yet more plot? hmm, maybe? I hope so, I'm trying here. leave a review if you like, well, I would like you to, and I'll make you glad you did...) 


	12. Lost but Found

Author's Note: blah blah blah, all the J.K. Rowling stuff. Oh, Ron and Harry are NOT having a relationship. Its just the way I portray their friendship. Open and overly caring, cause, umm, that's they way my friendships are? SO I'm sorry if innocent loving friendship is new to ya.... maybe I'm just weird.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!  
  
Harry woke up next to his best friend who was snoring softly. At some point in the night they had managed to crawl back to bed half asleep. Harry slowly and quietly pulled out of the sleeping boy's hug, pushing him self out of bed. Harry walked over to his bed, finding his glasses on the table. Harry changed into his robes for school. Harry ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it a bit.  
  
"Blargh.... Mondays...", Ron yawned behind him. Harry turned around to see Ron already putting on his shoes.  
  
"Didn't hear you get up. Yeah, Mondays , well, Monday mornings are always hard. But Mondays do make up one seventh of our life you know." , Harry replied, smiling sleepily.  
  
After meeting up with Hermione, the trio walked down to breakfast. Just as Ron was piling bacon onto his plate, Hermione saw something odd.  
  
"Have you guys noticed what's happening over at the Slytherin table?", Hermione asked, inclining her head in the direction. Harry and Ron looked up to see. All of the Slytherins were as far over to one side of the tables as possible. All except one, who was sitting by himself, all the spaces around him empty.  
  
"You guys, its that Draco?", Hermione asked. All they could see was blonde hair, who ever it was that was bowed over the table.  
  
"Couldn't be...", Ron said, scanning the rest of the table. The trio watched attentively as Professor Snape walked over to the huddled form.  
  
Snape taped whoever it was on the shoulder as he sat down by him. The trio's eyes widened in surprise as they saw Draco's face appear as he began talking to Snape. Their conversation was brief and ending with Snape squeezing Draco's shoulder before walking off back to the head table to watch over breakfast. Glaring at students as usual.  
  
Harry had to make himself turn away and began staring at his empty plate instead of Draco. Harry listened in as Ron and Hermione swapped guesses about what was going on. Harry looked around the Great Hall, studying all the different house tables and students. He noticed several people were interested in the goings on of the Slytherin table. Looking up at the Head table, Harry jumped in surprise as his eyes met Dumbledore's calm gaze. Dumbledore nodded as him, smiling sadly. Harry smiled back, inwardly wanting to scream at Dumbledore to do something. To make things right again. Harry turned away before Dumbledore could see the anger in Harry's face.  
  
Up at the head table, Dumbledore noticed the quick flash of emotion on Harry's face.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, McGonagall?"  
  
"I know Draco Malfoy isn't my student and its none of my business. But what are we going to do about this?", she asked, motioning down towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"I'm having a talk with Snape about it as soon as possible. Don't worry.", Dumbledore replied, putting his fork down and standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've suddenly lost my appetite." , Dumbledore said, smiling at McGonogal before walking off. He dared one more glance as Harry before exiting the hall.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Draco sat alone at the table, trying not to notice the other Slytherins. Draco sighed, resting his hands in his lap. Draco went over what Snape had said to him. He needed to meet him for a conference at lunch. Easy enough, better than coming back here only to be ignored. Draco pushed his plate away, ignoring the untouched food. Standing up, he gathered his books and papers into his bag before turning to leave the Great Hall. He hadn't taken more than five steps when a second year "accidently" tripped him. Draco snarled at her , stumbling, trying to ignore the laughter. He made a mental note of the girl's face before walking off, fists clutched by his sides. Draco went to march out of the Great Hall ,but before he could, some one bumped into him.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground along with Draco, dropping her back and landing rather hard on her butt.  
  
"Sorry Granger, didn't see you...", Draco began, not even wanting to say some smart ass remark. But before he could finish his apology, he was cut off by two forms stepping around him to defend Hermione. Draco looked up from the ground to see Ron and Harry looming over him. Fearing a fight, Draco quickly began to try to explain.  
  
"Really, I swear I didn't see her there. Please don't..."  
  
"Its ok Draco, I'm fine.", Hermione broke in, gathering her things together. Ignoring the other two, Draco began helping Granger pick her things up, muttering apologies. The girl looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling.  
  
"Really, it was an accident...", Hermione said, taking Ron's offered hand to stand up. She brushed her self off, smiling at Ron with a hidden message in her stare. Suddenly a hand was in front of Draco's face , confusing him before he realized what was going on. Draco took the offered hand, eyes widening when he realized it was Harry's after being pulled up. The trio walked towards the door leaving Draco behind before Hermione stopped and turned around back to Draco. "Well? Aren't you coming? We have Care of Magical Creatures today first thing together. Might as well head down."  
  
"Yeah, come on Malfoy.", Harry said, smiling back at him.  
  
"Umm, ok.", Draco said , a confused expression on his face causing Ron to laugh. Draco walked along with the friends down to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
(there we are, I like this chapter.....a lot.....a whole lot... please review if you did or didn't) 


	13. Demanding Answers, Yet Getting None

Author's Note: J.K. Rowling didn't actually create Harry Potter solely for me, ok? I admit it, sheesh. But moving on, I do like to play with him... god I need help. But, here you go, a new chapter. Hopefully this one will be less filled with my stupidity showing through in miss types. And by the way, I just had a nightmare about everyone hating my story, sigh. Oi, kill me *is a bit shaken up*. Lol, going on. Leave a review, constructive ones are awesome. And if there is a miss type or something that I do that just drives you insane, please tell me what and I'll fix it.  
  
~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ (pretty?)  
  
Draco listened in on the friends' conversation quietly. Laughing inwardly, Draco realized how ironic this situation was. Everyone abandons me except the people I've been cruelest to...  
  
"Draco, you alright? You seem tired.", Hermione asked, placing her hand on his shoulder before quickly pulling it away. An awkward expression flashing across her face.  
  
"Um, yes. I just didn't sleep very well last night...", Draco said , surprising himself with his honesty. Draco pondered about Hermione's concern about him, and even the physical touch. Didn't she hate him? Why were things so different?  
  
"Oh, I have some suggestions about sleeping potions if you need them.", Hermione stated.  
  
"That's ok, Granger. I don't handle sleeping potions very well.", Draco chuckled, this statement all too true.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well either, Malfoy. I think its the weather. That castle is so stuffy at night.", Harry said softly. Surprising Draco and himself with this sudden comment.  
  
"Yeah, it has been.", Draco replied, inwardly noting this was the first thing Harry had said during the walk. Draco was looking over Harry when he stumbled over a rock in the path.  
  
"Woa, some one's clumsy.", Hermione said, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Well, not all of us are perfect...", Draco began, jumping to his defense.  
  
"Calm down Ferret, I mean Malfoy. It was just a joke.", Ron said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.  
  
Draco frowned, but it quickly vanished. Instead it was replaced with a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry, not use to joking I guess..."  
  
Harry tried to turn his stare away from the cute expression of confusion on Draco's face. Harry bit down on his lip, trying to keep from smiling. He had to stop staring at him, or else Draco would notice.  
  
"Potter, if you don't stop biting your lip..."  
  
"He'll bite it off!", Hermione finished Draco's statement. "I completely agree Draco. I've been trying to tell him for weeks." Hermione was silenced from a sudden death glare from Harry, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, we all get annoying habits that are hard to break.", Draco added in, not noticing the silent threat Harry was giving Hermione.  
  
Suddenly Ron pulled Harry a bit to the side, a confused expression flashing over his features. "How did Malfoy know about your lip?", Ron whispered Harry's exact thoughts. Harry shrugged , looking over at the Hermione and Draco talking, they hadn't noticed Harry and Ron going off to the side.  
  
"It was a bit weird.... Kind of like that show you were telling me about... Oh what is it called?"  
  
"This is not at all like Pet Psychic Ron!", Harry laughed, shaking images of the show out of his head. The group reached Hagrid's cabin and began going through their bag to get out their books.  
  
"Malfoy, I hate to ask, but is everything ok?", Harry asked, a some what worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't help but notice this morning at the table...", Hermione added in, flashing a small, sad smile of comfort.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing to worry about there.", Draco replied, looking around nervously. This was weird, why were they concerned about him. Was this some trick?  
  
Harry ducked his head, toeing the dirt with his shoe. "We were worried. You know, Malfoy, we haven't gotten along so well in the past..." , at this Draco laughed at Harry's description of the past years.  
  
"But if you're ever willing to talk, or need help, we can be here for you if you want us to be.", Hermione finished Harry's statement, noticing that Harry was at a lost of words. Ron scoffed behind her but kept quiet. Draco stared at them for a few moments, his emotions unreadable .  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"No problem. The only thing I ask is though that you call me Hermione. I don't like being known by a surname, its weird."  
  
"Formal..", Harry added.  
  
"Just call me Weasely....", Ron warned, causing Draco to chuckle.  
  
~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape?", Draco said sitting in Snape's office. Lunch had finally came and Draco now regretted agreeing to meet up with the potions teacher.  
  
"I know what's going on Draco. I know you no longer have a home, a family. If I could, I would invite you to stay with me. But I'm still under cover with Voldemort and it wouldn't do having some one he isn't quite pleased with staying with me."  
  
"Its ok Professor, I have money. I can get a flat or something..."  
  
"No Draco, it isn't safe. You have to do more than just lay low right now. You need a safe place to go to out side of Hogwarts."  
  
"Like go into hiding... Where do you suggest?",Draco asked nervously.  
  
"You will be staying at the headquarters of OOTP this summer break. Until we can get something else worked out, that is."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Draco, remember we're all ready to support you. Don't worry about what can happen...."  
  
~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~  
  
Supper finally came after a long day of either being questioned or being ignored by fellow students. Draco didn't sit exactly by him self this time. But there was only Blaise, and that wasn't a feeling Draco was use to. Only having one person to talk to when he usually felt more comfortable sitting quietly in a conversation of others. Draco's appetite had resurfaced though, and he managed to eat all the food he piled on his plate.  
  
Afterwards, Draco managed to walk up to his dorm with out too many bump ins with angry Slytherins. Draco carried his things into the bathroom. Staring at the floor, Draco stepped out of his clothes and into the shower. Several minutes passed, namely soaking in the hot water. As Draco reached for the shampoo though, hands suddenly came out of no where and pushed him to the ground. Draco slipped, his face hitting against the wall as he fell. Draco sat up, cradling the side of his face confused. Crabbe and Goyle stood above him (fully clothed, thank god) cracking their knuckles.  
  
Draco glanced down at his palm, which was covered in blood. He looked back up at the two boys, his body trembling slightly.  
  
"We've been instructed to inform you that you should remain quiet. If you tell of our Lord's plans, there will be punishment..", Crabbe said calmly as Goyle suddenly punched Draco's jaw. Goyle grabbed Draco by the neck as Draco called out, holding him against the shower wall. "Do you understand our message?", Goyle said, chucking against his ear. Draco nodded silently, closing his eyes.  
  
He didn't know how long he laid there after the other two had left. Draco opened his eyes, scanning around the empty bathroom wall. Draco punched the shower wall, cursing those two idiots. Pulling himself up from the floor, Draco cradled his fist against his chest. He turned off the water and dried off, throwing on his pajamas. Walking past his reflection, Draco noticed a bruise blossoming around a small gash on his cheek. Draco's wet hair fell around his face. Draco smirked angrily at his reflection before walking out of the bathroom. Quickly closing the curtains around his bed, Draco tried to fall asleep.  
  
~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~  
  
Harry was looking for something in his dream, but for some reason he couldn't remember what. Just the urge that it was important kept him going. He'd walked through so many hallways and passages he no longer knew what part of the castle he was in. He guessed close to the dungeons because of how cold it was.  
  
"Why are you here, Potter? Why are you in my dreams?", a voice suddenly broke into Harry's train of though. Harry jumped in the darkness, unable to see who it was.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Who else?", Draco said coldly, stepping into a ray of moonlight coming from one of the rare windows.  
  
"I was just..."  
  
"Tell me Potter! Why are you here? God, why do I dream about you...", Draco asked out loud, his fist clenched together in front of him.  
  
"You answer first Malfoy! Argh! This is ridiculous. Its just a dream, you're just a dream, just my imagination...", became Harry's self mantra.  
  
"Merlin, who ever said dreams gave answers was an idiot!", Draco turned away from him, walking into the darkness. Harry stepped forward, unsure of what to do. A voice growled up ahead "Come on Potter...". Harry shivered but jogged up ahead to catch up with him.  
  
Harry looked around the foreign hallway trying to recognize something. Draco suddenly pulled him into an unused class room that had a single torch burning by a table in it. A book lay open on the table, the torch's light striking around it. Harry lingered in the doorway as Draco sat down at the table and began reading, completely absorbed in it.  
  
"Malfoy, why am I here? Why did you want me to come?", Harry asked, wanting his dreams for once to make sense or have some meaning. Draco looked up at him frowning. Harry looked away when he suddenly noticed the swelling on Draco's face and neck. He was barely recognizable. Draco was pale and smooth. Not the bruised, unsteady presence in front of him.  
  
"Why can't dreams be simple...", Draco murmured, his eyes traveling over Harry's face. Draco studied the other's boy's expression, his own frown becoming more apparent. "I guess we all like company in our dreams Potter... even our nightmares."  
  
"I don't know why you're here Potter. Now be a good little dream boy and don't act like that." , Draco noted the disdained look on Harry's face.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're real or something, damn't! Asking questions, being all "sad". Why can't this just be happy?? Not so fucking real...there is no escape from life, is there? No escape, everything is so real...", Draco yelled, flinging the book towards the wall. Draco buried his had head in his arms.  
  
"No, no escape Malfoy..."  
  
"go away, Go Away, GO AWAY!", Draco suddenly yelled. Harry jumped, turning away from Draco.  
  
Suddenly Harry was being shaken awake. Harry coughed, trying to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You were shouting. Something about escaping...", Ron sat next to his best friend on the bed. Ron brushed the hair from Harry's face, trying to sooth his obviously disturbed friend. Suddenly Harry sat forward into Ron's arms, shaking against his chest. Ron pulled Harry into an embrace, surprised at how cold he felt.  
  
"Ron, tell me about your dreams. What are they like? What happens in them?", Harry asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Why Harry, what is it?"  
  
"Please Ron, just tell me..."  
  
So Ron began telling Harry all he dreamt. Inwardly worried about his friend, Ron tried his best to comfort the obviously shaken boy. Ron talked on as Harry shivered against him, listening silently. Ron continued telling Harry random thoughts throughout the very early morning. Talking about Quiditch and things like Hermione. Harry sat quietly, nodding occasionally. Harry eventually fell back asleep, Ron layed him back on his bed, pulling the sheets up around him.  
  
Walking quietly back over to his bed, Ron went over what all had happened. He couldn't blame Harry for having nightmares. He just wished there was some way he could help. Seeing his friend like this frustrated him. Even though he didn't like the idea, maybe he should talk to the Ferret. Malfoy, I mean, Malfoy... Not tell him Harry was might be madly in love with him or anything like that though. Just to find out more about Malfoy. For Harry, yeah, he might be able to put up with the git for Harry. Even if he didn't understand why Harry liked the boy ...  
  
(there you go . Hope it was ok, maybe mediorce at least. A lot happened in this chapter and I hope it all made sense. It would be awesome to get reviews, generally nice ones make me feel great. thank you, joy) 


	14. Getting to Know Draco

Author's Note: Once again J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter. But her grip hasn't reached my story yet, wooooo. And by the way, sodomy IS legal now.... *dances* oh, umm, this is a slash story, be warned. a.k.a., why I mention sodomy... hoo....  
  
~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ *  
  
Draco stepped onto the empty Quidditch field. Taking a deep breath, he mounted his broom, soaring up into the sky. For some reason flying seemed to help him become calm, clear headed. His excuse of he wanting more practice he gave to Snape was actually just so he could have these moments by him self. And now it added an extra escape, escape from students and past "friends". Up here he didn't need to hide or try to make excuses for his actions. No need for a mask. No need for dreams...  
  
Draco growled as that thought popped into his inner monologue. Weren't dreams suppose to provide an escape, not a prison? Draco shut his eyes, forcing out thoughts of Harry. Opening his eyes to a sun covered by white clouds, Draco felt a comfortable warmth spreading over him. Draco smiled, having that refreshed feeling only being outside on a perfect sunny day provides. The noise of people talking and laughing far off, the occasional cool breeze flowing past him. Draco took off in the air again, flying around Hogwarts.  
  
Draco looked down at the grounds, watching students run around outside before supper. Suddenly he saw a red haired figure waving a scarf of Gryffindor colors up at him. Draco flew down to the easily recognizable Ron with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Yes Weasley?"  
  
"Draco, we need to talk."  
  
"Ok, but...", before Draco could finish Rn had grabbed Draco's wrist and began pulling him towards the castle. Ron ignored Draco's questions as he silently led him though the hallways. Ron went over in his mind things he should ask. Not being too out or anything like "Draco, do you like Harry?". No, maybe a bit my subtle than that.  
  
"What is it?", Draco asked, jerking his wrist away from the other's boy's grip. Draco dropped his broom, deciding on that nursing his wrist was more important. Draco ran his fingers over the red welts appearing on his wrist, glaring up at Ron. Ron sighed apologetically, running his fingers through his hair. Taking a view calming breathes, Ron began.  
  
"Draco, I've heard some rumors. I want to hear the truth..."  
  
"The truth about what?", Draco asked, confusion flashing across his face.  
  
"About you... I've realized I know nothing about you.", Ron said, staring at the floor. He really didn't know that much about Draco, just what he had put together on his own over the years.  
  
"That didn't stop you from forming an opinion about me before. What's the difference now?", Draco asked, leaning against the wall. Draco swiped at some hairs falling over into his face, cursing under his breath.  
  
"A lot of stuff. Mostly the fact that my two closest friends seemed to have out their faith in you. I want to know why."  
  
"Well, because I'm an A grade guy, simply wonderful. I'm just a swell person Weasley, totally...", Draco replied sarcastically, his fingers briefly tightening around his hair. Ron noticed Draco's knuckles turn white as he pulled his hand away, his hand shaking slightly. Ron couldn't help but stares at the bruises on Draco neck, not help but notice how they looked like large hands. Ron went to ask Draco about it but became alarmed as Draco's personality suddenly changed . Draco rested his forehead against the cool, stone wall. His arm draped over his face as his shoulders shook softly.  
  
"What are you trying at, Weasley? Is this some joke? Some prank some one put you up to? Lets see who can kick Draco when he's down? Sounds fun...", Draco's voice became soft, his finger nails clutching at the stone.  
  
Ron stumbled a couple of steps back wards, stunned by this sudden show of emotion. Forgetting his well thought out plan about how he was going to handle this situation, Ron stepped up by Draco, quickly patting his shoulder. Draco jumped in surprise, turning around to face Ron.  
  
"This isn't a joke, I promise...", Ron raid, noticing the wet trails running down Draco's cheeks.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Some one trying to help a fellow classmate. Draco, what's been going on?"  
  
"Its a long story, Weasley..."  
  
"Then start from the beginning, that's always the best place."  
  
A near hour later Draco had managed to put into simple terms what was going on. Of course leaving out any too extreme parts about Harry Draco didn't really want to share. Talking about his problems with sleeping, his father, the Dark Lord. How he had taken the sleeping potion. And now, how he was by himself.  
  
"So, the sleeping potion you took, it made your dreams worst? I know what we can do! 'Mione, erm, I mean Hermione is great as potions, and well everything, she can help find out what went wrong. And I doubt Harry would mind warming the school back up to you. It wouldn't hurt having him around while making new friends..."  
  
"So, you guys are close? I mean, you three must be great friends...", Draco whispered, staring at his knees.  
  
"The best..."  
  
"It must be nice."  
  
"It's not hard to do, you know Malfoy. Meeting people, becoming involved. Everyone can care for another person. Even a Malfoy..."  
  
Draco smiled to him self, shrugging his shoulders. Maybe it would be ok. I mean, if Weasley can manage to put up with me...  
  
~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ * ~ ! ~ *  
  
The next day Draco found himself sitting next to Hermione in the library looking up the potion he used. The table they were sitting at was piled with books and parchments. Draco felt slightly guilty because he wasn't showing half the enthusiasm he should be in finding the book. In fact, most of the time he just sat staring off into space, nodding to what ever Hermione said.  
  
"Draco, um, hate to tell you. But the next page is missing in this book."  
  
"So?", Draco asked, looking up from a little sketch he was doing on a blank page.  
  
"Well, Draco, the missing page happens to come from the book you got your potion out of. And is the second part to your potion."  
  
"What? Can you be sure?" , Draco dropped his quill, not noticing the ink spreading over his drawing which roughly looked like Harry. Fortunately, Hermione hadn't noticed.  
  
"Well, you see, a potion always has what some call a Fall Back. Like an escape route or something. You know, its there just in case something goes wrong."  
  
"How could I not have noticed a missing page?!"  
  
"Well, maybe besides the fact the pages aren't numbered. I mean, I only noticed cause I didn't find the fall back..."  
  
"There's no hope...", Draco slouched back in his chair, his eyes open wide in shock.  
  
"Oh, and I can't read all of the potions effects. Its all faded... Don't they have a newer version of this?"  
  
"Hermione, you're missing the point. I'm doomed...."  
  
"No you're not. We just have to find another copy of the book."  
  
"How long will that take?", Draco asked, mentally thinking about the worst answers possible. A year, forever...  
  
"No clue!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione...", Draco said , his voice drowned in sarcasm. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep out what was happening.  
  
"No problem Draco."  
  
(there, hope it was good for you.... review now, cause I love you) 


	15. The Truth is Known

Author's Note: I promise real boy smut is on the way. Please forgive my sad excuse of trying to add plot. I hope its ok. By the way, I unfortunately have an account at adultfanfction.net now... yeah... *sad face*  
  
~!~*~!~*~!~*  
  
And so the search was one. Draco and Hermione spent every spare moment attempting to find some trace of the book. They soon discovered its rather hard to find a copy of a book that hasn't been printed for three hundred years. Several days had passed that consisted of hopeless searching.  
  
Meanwhile, things had been the same for Draco. True, Crabbe and Goyle were leaving him alone, but a majority of the Slytherins seemed to be as well. It was hard for Draco, the boy who use to rule Slytherin, to suddenly just be another student. Many avoided Draco based on past experiences with him. One didn't jump to befriend some one who had threatened them. Well, except Potter and company it seemed...  
  
It was still odd to Draco how they all had just seemed to fall into a routine with each other. Draco and Ron managed to put up with each other for at least twenty minutes now without falling into name calling. Hermione , surprisingly, seemed to insist on having moments with him. Working in the library, studying for classes together. She had secretly admitted to him that she needed a new study partner for potions, Harry and Ron not being overly genius in that class.  
  
And Harry... well Harry was a whole different story. Harry was more than a friend. Harry some how made Draco more comfortable with everything. Harry didn't judge, and rarely made fun of something you did. With Harry, it felt like Draco could be different. Harry didn't hit him on the back of the head if he said something stupid. Harry didn't demand perfection out of him. Draco found it hard to breath around him. His mind flooded with his dreams when ever Harry spoke. Harry's mere presence was enough for Draco's heart to beat faster.  
  
~!~*~!~*~!~*  
  
Draco finally found the book in Knockturn Alley but had to place it on order. Finally, after a week, an owl dropped off the large package.  
  
Draco ran down to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yes?", the portrait asked, eyeing him warily. She didn't trust the Slytherin and hated that he came down so often.  
  
"Hey, could you call for Hermione for me please? I have a package for her...", Draco asked, shuffling from foot to foot.  
  
The portrait choked, fanning her self with her hand. "Gods boy, I didn't need to know..."  
  
Draco stared in horror at what the lady thought he had meant, but before he could correct her, the portrait swung open.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh, hey Draco. Hermione is off some where. What is it?", Harry asked, leaning against the door frame. Draco tried not to stare at the other boy's slender hip as he swayed them unconsciously side to side. Harry slim fingers drummed along the brick, moving gracefully. Draco shut his eyes for a second, trying to focus.  
  
"Could you give this to Hermione for me?", Draco said, handing the thick book over to Harry. Harry grabbed the book , his fingers brushing over Draco's. Harry eyes' scanned the title. "What's this for Draco?"  
  
"Hermione will know... thanks Harry." , Draco tried not run his fingers over where Harry had touched him.  
  
"No problem Draco.", Harry said, smiling down at him. Harry pulled the book up under his arm taking a step back from the entrance. Draco watched Harry slink backwards ,without realizing it Harry licked over his top lip. Draco quickly waved good bye before turning stiffly and walking down the hall way.  
  
"Wrong way Draco..."  
  
"Of course!... *what was I thinking*", Draco mumbled, turning and walking off. Harry smiled at Draco's back as he walked away. Sighing to himself, Harry stepped back into the common room. Gods, why is that boy so beautiful...  
  
~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
  
Later that day Hermione searched the hallways for Draco desperately. Finally spotting him by himself. Hermione ran up, pulling Draco to the side. Ignoring his questioning, Hermione pulled him into the closest class room.  
  
"Draco, what exactly have you been dreaming?", Hermione asked, a hint of desperation coming through her usually calm tone.  
  
"Why?", Draco asked, a blush spreading over his face. He tried to quickly silence his mind which was screaming every worst case scenario at him. Hermione hurried over to a desk, throwing her self down into a seat and began flipping through the pages. Draco sat by her, trying to calm his rate of breathing. She was scaring him. What was going on?  
  
"The conditions of your dreams,", Hermione read from the book, " depends on one other besides your self. Joining two people's dreams to form one shared vision...  
  
Draco, the potion combined your dreams with some one else's. It says here that what ever you dreamt, or are still dreaming, the other person dreamed as well. This potion has many purposes. Not only is it a sleep aide... and well mind altering drug in some cases....", Hermione added, frowning to her self, " This potion can, and is used to, bring two people together. Its a very crude way to find one's soul mate..."  
  
Suddenly the pounding in Draco's ears, was it his heart? became too much. Draco stood up abruptly from the table, knocking his seat over.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"I... I can't breathe...", Draco gasped, his hands ringing around his neck. Draco's eyes unsteadily scanned the room, the chest heaving with panic.  
  
"I got to... I have to.. I need to go 'Mione."  
  
"But Draco! What were your dreams?"  
  
Draco shook his head, backing swiftly out of the room. Hermione jumped up and ran out to follow, by Draco was quickly disappearing in a mass of students traveling down the hallway.  
  
~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~  
  
Draco walked through the hallways feeling lost. Lost and small. Insignificant even. Nothing he would have felt before.... before everything changed.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Draco stumbled through the people crowding the hallways, wringing the front of his shirt in his hands. Draco struggled to get a deep, steady breath. "I need air," Draco thought, "I'm suffocating." His feet instantly turned to carry him towards the owl's tower.  
  
Draco wiped angrily at a tear as he pushed the door open. Slipping inside the room, Draco walked over towards the window. Draco leaned against the window sill, closing his eyes and breathing in the breeze coming through. It was fall and everything smelled fresh and hot. A sob racked Draco's body as he smiled against the breeze.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco jumped, turning around to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him. Draco opened his mouth but was lost at words and couldn't move. Harry was so close to him, within an two feet. Harry looked unbelievably good. He was slightly tan from Quidditch practice, his hair swaying in the breeze. Harry was wearing a faded blue t shirt that some how managed to highlight the color of his eyes. He was wearing old, comfortable looking blue jeans and some well worn trainers. Some how Harry managed to make the most common every day apparel drop dead gorgeous on him. How Draco longed to feel what clothes like that felt like. What Harry's clothes felt like on him...  
  
"Draco, what are you doing up here? What's wrong?", Harry asked, suddenly noticing the wet streaks running down Draco's cheeks.  
  
"I needed air...", Draco whispered, stepping back against the wall, feeling pinned by Harry's stare. "Why are you up here?"  
  
"To send a letter... but what's wrong Draco?", Harry asked, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco pulled away from the touch, inwardly wanting to prolong any contact. But it felt like he was about panic... that or burst out in tears. And Draco didn't want either witnessed. Draco quickly stepped to the side, trying to escape. If he could just make it to the door...  
  
Harry stopped him from fleeing, pinning him against the wall with his arms. Draco buried his face in harry's chest in frustration. He could feel the tears brimming over his eyes. Gods, don't let Harry see this. Suddenly a sob racked Draco's body, shaking him in Harry's arms.  
  
"Please Harry, let me go." Draco's face turned up to meet Harry's. harry let go of one of his arms, his rand rising up to Draco's face. Harry ran his fingertips softly against the bruises covering his cheek. Draco leaned into the touch closing his eyes. Harry's fingers gently cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheek bone.  
  
"Why can't dreams be simple..." Harry's fingers stilled as Draco whispered this. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, searching for some sense of recognition. Some sign that he had those dreams too.  
  
Harry went to take a step back , but before he could Draco's freed arm wrapped around his slim waist. Draco pulled Harry against him, brushing his lips against Harry's. Draco's grip tightened on Harry even though the other boy seemed not to be struggling. Draco moaned against Harry's mouth as he softly kissed him. Draco pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. Draco waited for Harry to pull away, to yell at him. Suddenly Harry pushed him against the wall, the hand that was cupping his cheek went to the back of his head as he kissed Draco. Harry shivered against Draco's body, running his tongue over Draco's lip.  
  
Harry's eyes were closed as he kissed him. A blush spreading over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Draco pulled away from the tender kiss, studying Harry's face. Harry took a step back, his eyes staring at the floor. A pained look flashed across Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No Draco, my fault. Oh god...", Harry didn't let Draco finish. He had meant to apologize for everything he's ever done to hurt him, but Harry though he meant the kiss. No, Draco thought, I'd never apologize for the kiss. Harry clasped his hand over his mouth, his breathing shaky. Suddenly Draco grabbed Harry in his arms, pulling him back into his embrace. Harry froze as Draco kissed him. Harry's thoughts were silenced as Draco ran his hands over Harry's back, Draco pressing his body against him.  
  
Draco stopped the kiss, burying his face into Harry neck. "See you later Harry...", Draco whisper against him. Before Harry could respond, Draco had already pulled him self off of him and walked bounding down the stairs. Hedwig hooted impatiently as Harry stood holding a forgotten letter, tasting Draco on his lips.  
  
(there you go. new chapter, and finally some "real" action. I hope nothing is spelled to horribly, I realy don't have time right now to check it. IF its too bad, I'm sorry, I'll come back and work on it if too many hate me.) 


	16. Who Wants Love to Make Sense

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have no excuse besides the fact that I suck. Sorry...  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!  
  
I just kissed Harry. Harry Potter, Potter of Harry. Woa, wait, that didn't make sense. I, Draco Malfoy, just kissed Harry Potter...  
  
Draco was unable of holding back the grin that was stretching across his face. As he pushed himself through the crowds of people in the hallway Draco got several odd glances from students. He couldn't help but smile and laugh, nothing could go wrong. Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip, imagining over and over what happened only a few minutes ago.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Harry sat at dinner, intently staring at his slowly melting ice- cream. Harry's face was blank and emotionless as he tried to fight off thoughts of Draco. Draco and Hermione seemed to be having a conversation about the dangers of old potions. Ron occasionally remarking through mouthfuls of food.  
  
Draco had been sitting with them at meals for a while now. Harry was still shocked at how Ron had managed to put up with Draco's presence. The two still fought every day , but about trivial things and always the fights ended with one of the boys just refusing to go on with the argument. Who would have guessed that Draco would ever appear to be in acquaintance with Harry Potter and friends. Defiantly not Harry. He had to inwardly admit though it was better. Better than having another enemy on a list that was already pretty long. But earlier this morning Draco had...  
  
No, don't think about it. Harry tried to clear his mind of any thoughts about the kiss. Draco hasn't said anything about it, so why am I thinking about it so much...  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Draco sat considering the situation he was in. Hermione and Ron now both knew about what was going on with Harry on his way of discovering. Hermione had stopped him in the hall way earlier today not long after the kiss and he broken down and told her. This situation, which he had been prepared to face as a personal struggle, was now on its way of becoming everyday knowledge. Suddenly Draco felt incredibly uncomfortable. A sense of panic flashed through him. Why am I becoming to dependant on these people? Have I changed so much?  
  
Draco stood up from the table, quickly excusing himself from the conversation he was having with Hermione before walking out of the Great Hall. I need to get my thoughts clear, I need this all to make sense. Draco leaned against the wall of the hall way he was hurrying through, closing his eyes as the cold brick pressed against his cheek. A breeze passed through the corridor causing Draco to shiver. Draco's fingers grasped at the hems of his sleeves, pulling them over his knuckles.  
  
The school was finally beginning to get cooler. Things seemed to finally be settling down. Draco ran the back of his sleeve across his forehead, enjoying the sensation and trying to fight off an oncoming headache.  
  
It was still hard to believe he had kissed Harry. After the instant bliss one gets after doing something they've wanted to do and planned for, comes the inescapable self doubt trip. What if it wasn't what Harry wanted? Is he disgusted with me? Is he going around school telling everyone pretty boy Malfoy is a faggot? Draco tried to quiet these thoughts of worst case scenarios. No, Harry wasn't cruel and teasing. Harry isn't a Malfoy. "Neither am I...", Draco whispered, a smirk flashing across his face, his eyes filled with pain and sadness.  
  
Draco's thoughts were cut off as students suddenly exited the Great Hall, heading back up to their houses. Draco Pressed himself back against the wall, avoiding glances from students as they passed by. Draco turned to head off to his dorm only to freeze in his tracks. Emerald eyes found his. Draco felt completely engulfed in those eyes. Those eyes could control him, make him do anything. Harry was walking with the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry quickly looked away, his gaze falling to the floor.  
  
Draco held his breath as the group walked by, Hermione giving him a quick nod goodnight. Draco nodded mutely, watching the backs of the students walk away. Draco exhaled slowly, cursing himself for being such a dork around Harry.  
  
Draco was halfway to the Slytherin dungeons before he noticed the foot steps following him. He continued walking, listening to the person trailing behind him. He could hear the person's unsteady pace and the occasional frustrated sigh. Draco stopped abruptly, standing up straight in the darkness.  
  
"yes?", Draco called out...  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Harry smacked his forehead with his open palm, sighing thinking about the stupidity of this. Why didn't I just turn around when I had the chance? Harry could barely see ahead of him in the sudden darkness. Draco's figure stood up ahead, looking blindly down the hallway at him. Note to self Harry, never become a stalker.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Harry?", Draco asked, taking a step in his direction. Harry clutched the side of his robes, his hands shaking suddenly. Why am I so nervous? "Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco walked through the darkness to him, finally getting close enough for the two boys to see each other clearly.  
  
"I was... I was just wondering.", Harry coughed into his hand, struggling to find the right words. "Draco... was it a dream, or my imagination?" Seeing recognition flash in Draco eyes, Harry fought to keep off the confusion. "What's going on Draco? Tell me...", Harry growled, taking a step back from Draco. Feelings of self betrayal surfacing in him. His own dreams...  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why this had to happen...", Draco struggled to explain his actions. Suddenly he was silenced as Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Harry's mind swarmed in confusion, but he mostly just wanted to kiss Draco now, and forever. Maybe he didn't want everything to make sense for once. Harry closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the stunned Draco. Maybe I want something that isn't perfect. Something new, something different...  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Draco pulled out of his state of shock as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist. Draco studied Harry's face as he returned the kiss. Harry's features had taken on a focused look. Draco sighed against Harry's mouth, running his tongue over the other boy's lips. Harry parted his lips, leaning against Draco. Draco placed his fingers in Harry's hair, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
  
Draco moaned softly as Harry's grip tightened around him, his tongue returning Draco's administrations. Harry opened his eyes, the emerald pools staring into Draco's. His eyes were filled with emotions Draco was unable to read. How we wanted to be able to read Harry, to understand him. Draco gasped , pulling away from the kiss. Draco wrapped his other arm around Harry, cradling him against him. Harry rested his head against Draco's chest. Draco stood frozen, enjoying the sensation of the feeling of Harry against his body, Harry's warmth.  
  
Suddenly Harry took a step back, causing Draco to mumble in disapproval.  
  
"Good night Draco..", Harry whispered, his gaze staring beyond him.  
  
"Good night Harry...", Draco stammered, his body shivering not only from the cold castle. But also wanting to have Harry's warmth against him again, having Harry's body fit against him just so. Harry smiled shyly at him before turning around and walking unsteadily off into the darkness.  
  
Draco smiled to himself, hoping this was the way Harry always planned on saying good night ...  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Harry stumbled into bed still fully clothed. Harry licked across his lips imagining the way Draco tasted. Harry ran his hand through his hair, tracing over wear Draco's hand had been.  
  
"Where have you been Harry?", Ron asked sleepily from the bed next to him. Harry was sure he heard a hint of sarcasm in the other boy's voice.  
  
"Just wandering around..."  
  
"Sure, Harry, sure..."  
  
(author's note: I'm so sorry this took me forever to update. I've just been sad lately I guess and when I'm depressed I become one fat lazy ass. I hope this was ok and made sense. If not, dart me and call me Susy. Ok, everyone, I'm looking for a beta reader. And if you want to be my beta reader, I promise special tidbits for you. Like exclusive smut scenes and so on... So volunteer if you want some special non included scenes and so on. email me at sarahjoywilcox@yahoo.com ) 


	17. very beautiful

Author's Note: Hey you guys, sorry this took me so long. It took me way to long to come back to this, I feel so.... lazy. But, stuff happened..... wonderful....blissful things..... enlightening things. A.k.a., I went to go see A.F.I. in concert! Omg it was fucking amazing! Truly, truly wonderful. That shall not be the last time I pay money to see them, trust me. And my personal bubble thing was so popped in the mosh pit so now (unfortunately for others) I'm all touchy and its weird. god I love men...  
  
going on! So yeah, here's a hopefully wonderful chapter. And by the way, I'm sure I've made it painfully clear I'm not J.K. Rowling...  
  
oh, and by the way, sorry my beta readers I didn't use you this time. But I thought I should hurry up and get some shit out here before people hate me :(. But I promise you some special smut and I''ll use you guys next time.  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Harry work early the next morning with a sudden burst of energy. He decided for once he's go ahead and go down to breakfast by himself. Hermione and Ron would be down soon enough. Harry quickly dressed and gave him self the once over in his reflection. He didn't even bother trying to tame his wild morning hair. "It's a losing battle...", he whispered to his reflection.  
  
Harry stepped into the Great Hall surprised that other students were already down. There were just a few scattered around the house tables, all looking a bit ruffled and grumpy. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and began putting food on his plate. For once he was actually hungry.  
  
Scanning the room for any familiar faces, Harry's noticed Draco at the Slytherin table. Suddenly gray eyes connected with his, pulling him in. Draco smiled across the hall at him before standing up and grabbing his plate. Harry's mouth became dry as Draco walked over to him. Draco placed his plate besides Harry's before taking a seat.  
  
"Morning Harry. You're up early."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Couldn't sleep."  
  
Harry watched as Draco took a large bite of his waffle from his plate, smiling sweetly at Harry as he chewed. Draco's leg was slightly resting against Harry's, bouncing up and down a little as he chewed. Harry's mind was focused on the contact, forgetting about his own breakfast. Suddenly Draco's fingertips were running over Harry's knuckles gently.  
  
"What happened?", Draco asked, taking note of the tiny white scars covering his knuckles. Harry winced at the memory of hitting the mirror and quickly pulled back his hand inside his sleeve. Harry quickly grabbed his glass and took a fast drink of his water, choking as it went down.  
  
Draco patted Harry's back as he coughed. Harry's face flushed, he felt stupid for acting this way around him. Draco's hand remained on Harry's shoulders after Harry had stopped coughing, running over the back of his neck and down his back.  
  
Harry leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as Draco's fingers ran down the back of his neck. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair before traveling back down to his shoulders. Harry shivered as Draco rubbed down his spine.  
  
"You're so skinny. Don't you eat?"  
  
Harry flushed, opening his eyes and staring down at his plate which was barely touched. Harry frowned, picking up his fork.  
  
"I'm just kidding! Don't be upset. Please Harry...", Draco said, his hand resting on Harry's arm. " You're not too skinny Harry.. Well, actually, from what I've seen in the locker room. you're actually built quite nice. You have the nice, sleek muscles...", Draco was cut off by a cold stare from Harry. Harry rose an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his face. "Looking were you?", Harry asked, softly laughing at Draco's solemn face. Suddenly a thought popped into Harry's head.  
  
"Draco, I have a really important question..."  
  
"What, if its about the care of magical creatures homework I have noooo clue. I'm really not the person to be asking."  
  
Harry almost laughed, but he had to know the truth.  
  
"No, its not about that. Its... well, its about what's been going on. What has been going on? Is it like I've been having your dreams or something?", Harry asked, suddenly feeling like he was back in his fifth year wondering why he was sharing Voldermort's feelings.  
  
Draco froze, staring at his fork.  
  
"Please Draco, I really still don't know what's going on."  
  
"Come on, we need to talk about this in private."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Harry sat in the abandoned classroom staring in shock at the page he had just read.  
  
"I didn't know this would happen Harry, honestly. I'm sorry, so sorry..."  
  
Harry cut him off, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Well, are things better now? I mean, sleep, your dad and stuff...." Harry stopped talking, scanning Draco's face. Draco frowned , closing his eyes as he turned away from him. "No, its not better is it?"  
  
Harry reached out and pulled Draco into his arms. Draco buried his face into Harry's chest, trying to fight off tears of frustration.  
  
"You're the only good thing in my life Harry. Please... stay."  
  
"I'll never leave Draco, never..." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry caught a hitch in his chest as he saw those gray eyes look up at him, shining with tears. No, not gray. Silver. Speckled with other colors. Very beautiful...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
to be continued... (please review) oh, and read on to hear about afi!  
  
Duuuuuude, ok, so sorry but I have to talk about my concert experience. It was fucking wonderful. It was October 3 Friday night. Friends and I drove down to Oklahoma city for this baby! We got out of school early. It was me, Amelia, and Chloe. (note: Amelia is my faithful illustrator for my story and she likes jade. Chloe and I fancy Davey :P we're dorks) but Omg, so after the two opening acts and being moshed like no one's business, we decided to go to the back to this elevated stage thing so we could watch AFI better (we're all relatively short compared to emaciated gothic people wearing huuuuuuge boots) Let me say this now so you can make fun of me... Davey is jeebus. hehe 


	18. finally

Author's note: don't own don't make money off of. But besides that I feel the need to apologize for sucking so bad about updating. But today I'm sick and my parents left me all alone to go see a movie, so woo, I'm typing. Lol. Enjoy. And sorry betas I keep not using you. I promise to make you into used slaves soon. Oh, and trust me, this chapter is very lovey and all. And thats what I like... so sorry to those who don't. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you...", Harry said, staring up at the sky as the sun set slowly.  
  
"Is this about you being gay?", Hermione asked nonchalantly, looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry choked, breaking eye contact to stare at a leaf falling to the ground from the tree above them.  
  
"Really Harry, its no big thing." Hermione said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as he blushed.  
  
"How did you know?", Harry asked, staring at the ground where the leaf now rested.  
  
"Harry... I'm a girl.", Hermione replied as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"So? Point being....."  
  
"Harry, I hate to be a stereotypical girl here, but I could tell."  
  
"Am I that obvious?!", Harry asked, briefly panicking about his behavior patterns.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry, you know you don't act like a fairy or anything. Its just little things. I mean, like whatever happened to Cho? Or Ginny, she's pretty."  
  
"Cho was crazy. And Ginny, well Ginny is Ron's sister!"  
  
"That doesn't seem to phase other guys...", Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. True, Cho and Ginny did have a lot of suitors. But still, that didn't mean it was wrong if Harry didn't seem interested in them, did it? Hermione stood up and brushed her self off.  
  
"So, if I may ask, who's the lucky guy?" , Hermione asked, smiling down at him.  
  
"Its not official or anything...", Harry said, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, Draco's a good looking boy.", Hermione said, nodding a little as if going over Draco's traits in her mind. Truly, some times Harry wondered if Hermione really did see the future.  
  
"God Hermione, why do you even bother asking?"  
  
"Its more fun.", Hermione replied, laughing as she strode off towards the castle. " Come on Harry, almost time for supper." Harry stood up and chased after her as the sun finally set. Harry was once again grateful for such wonderful friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Draco's lips brushed over Harry's neck as he whispered something against his skin. Draco's breath was hot and wet as it trailed around his neck and ear. Harry struggled to focus one what Draco was saying but Draco's hands were doing a great job of distracting him. Draco's cool finger tips ran over his stomach underneath his shirt. They left trails of goosebumps where ever they went, causing Harry to shiver as Draco circled around his stomach.  
  
"Draco.", Harry whispered, moaning softly as Draco brushed over one of his nipples.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me again...", Harry said, closing his eyes at the sensations Draco was trailing over his abdomen. Draco sat up, straddling Harry's lap as they sat on the small couch. Draco sat still until Harry opened his eyes questioningly at him. Draco smiled, leaning forward and capturing Harry's gaze as pressed his mouth against Harry's soft lips. Harry instinctively opened his lips as Draco ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Draco explored Harry's mouth with his tongue as his hands explored his body. Harry moaned as Draco playfully pinched a nipple between his finger tips, tugging at it gently before traveling to the other.  
  
Draco broke the kiss for a moment, sitting back a little as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled off the other boy' shirt. Draco paused for a moment to take in Harry's upper body. With its smooth, olive skin and slim, strong muscles. Harry shivered under Draco's intense gaze as Draco slowly ran a single finger down his chest. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Draco trail a finger over the few, scattered white scars which were randomly placed on his chest and stomach. Scars caused the many hard years in his life when he was either fighting with his uncle, random monsters, and in the end him self. Not that he was proud of any. Especially the ones he caused himself in moments of weakness. All of the scars represented so much turmoil in his life from the past and here Draco was, healing them and making Harry forget why they were there with a simple touch.  
  
Draco leaned forward taking one of Harry's nipples in his burning , hot mouth. Harry gasped as Draco gently sucked on his chest, causing Harry to arch into his administrations as Draco continued to trail down Harry's body. Harry placed a hand gently on the back of Draco's head, running his fingers through the fine, soft hairs on Draco's neck. A flush spread over Harry's body as Draco's hands ran over him, rubbing his cool touch into his arms, stomach, back, everything. His touch leaving trails of goosebumps over Harry's exposed skin.  
  
Harry bit his lip in pleasure as Draco's tongue began following his cool touches. The sensation of cold and hot causing Harry to writhe underneath Draco. Draco loved Harry's body, it fascinated him the way he could effect it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The smooth skin which went on for miles it seemed. The long , graceful legs which could wrap so strongly around him. The way Harry's body could, and did fit against him so perfectly was enough to cause Draco's chest to swell each time he saw Harry, or even thought about him. It was like Harry could cause Draco's breathe to catch in his chest, he could make it hard for Draco to breathe with a simple smile.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled him up for another kiss, Harry's lips capturing his own in a bruising kiss. Sensations swam through Draco's body at Harry's sudden embrace. Harry's hand ran up under the back of Draco's shirt, scratching his nails softly up Draco's spine. Draco shivered as Harry's warm hands touched him so eagerly. Harry's hands trailed down his back before resting on Draco's backside, pulling Draco's hips against this as Harry kissed him passionately. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth as he ground him self against Harry. Draco broke the kiss, panting heavily against Harry's cheek as Harry's rubbed against him. Harry began kissing down Draco's neck , softly nipping as his pulse.  
  
Draco let out a frustrated growl as he pulled back from Harry's administrations, quickly shedding himself of his own shirt. He instantly went back in Harry's embrace, moaning at the sensation of skin against skin. Draco sat up pulling Harry to the ground on top him, enjoying the sensation over the carpet gently scratching his back with Harry's light, warm body on top of him. Draco finally saw the benefit of getting his own room and was grateful for once at Dumbledore who suggested moving into the tower when tensions with other Slytherins continued to rise. Harry breathed heavily as he looked down at Draco beneath him. The lush, black carpet contrasted nicely to the golden white hair which was disheveled from the sudden fall. Not to forget Draco's pale skin, and his crooked , sly smile . The site Draco presented just then was enough to make Harry's breath catch in his chest and his heart to swell. Draco squirmed erotically underneath him. Harry wondered if Draco realized how he looked just then. How beautiful he truly was. If he didn't, Harry silently swore to him self he's spend his life trying to show Draco how much he loved him.  
  
"Bedroom?", Draco asked softly, his voice sensually husky as he raised an eye brown playfully at Harry. Harry smiled as he leaned forward down onto Draco, nuzzling Draco's neck with kisses. Draco sat up, sliding out from underneath Harry. Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet and guiding him to the bedroom.  
  
Draco lead Harry to the bed, laying him down to rest on top on the covers, quickly laying down next to him. Draco began kissing down Harry's neck as his hands ran up his sides. Harry barely noticed the hand sliding down his stomach until he felt the cool fingertips unbutton the top button of his jeans, followed by the sound of his zipper. Draco pulled back from the kiss, letting go of Harry's btoom lip from his teeth gently last as sat back on the bed. Harry raised his hips as Draco gently tugged down Harry's pants along with his boxers. Harry's body flushed as Draco's slowly exposed him. Draco sat back on his legs as he took in the site of Harry's nude form.  
  
Draco reached a hand out and ran it gently up Harry's outer thigh. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, emotions which were all too clear to Harry shining through. Harry finally was able to exhale as he read the love in Draco's eyes. Draco crawled slowly on top of Harry, not breaking eye contact as he kissed Harry deeply. As Draco's eyes stared into Harry's , his emotions, his love showing so clearly to him, a tear slide onto Harry's cheek. It took a moment for Harry to realize it was his own as Draco broke the kiss a rose a hand to gently brush it away, kissing where it had been before Draco gently kissed Harry's lips once again. "I love you Harry...", Draco whispered as a tear slid down Draco's own cheek, much to Draco's surprise. Harry wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Draco, never wanting to to let go, wanting to pull Draco into him self, to make Draco part of him. And suddenly the empty part in Harry's body which had been tearing him apart slowly, suddenly stopped beating down so hard on him. It seemed to stop for once, and suddenly the pain wasn't so awful.  
  
"I love you too, Draco...", Harry whispered, a silent sob racking Harry's body because he knew it was true. Draco suddenly wasn't afraid of being in love. Suddenly, it was ok. Because it was Harry, his Harry. Harry who loved him. Some how Harry managed to sit up a little, causing Draco to sit back in front of him. Harry kissed Draco neck as as he unzipped Draco's pants and pulled the last remaining articles of clothing off of him. Harry laid back down , pulling Draco on top of him. Both boys moaned as their bodies pressed together. "Draco... I want you...", Harry softly whispered against Draco's ear. Draco moaned erotically as Harry whispered gently into his ear. Draco forced him self to sit up and reach over towards the night stand table. He grabbed the small vial and returned immediately to Harry's embrace. Draco kissed Harry as applied some of the liquid to Harry's entrance. After a few moments of gently probing and preparation, Draco finally applied some of the gel to him self before resting his body between Harry's legs.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as Draco slowly guided himself into Harry. Harry bit his lip at the slight, sharp pains Draco was causing. Draco paused , looking into Harry's eyes for guidance.Harry shook his head, mouthing "its ok" . Draco took once last moment to kiss Harry passionately before pushing all the way into him. Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled.The pain suddenly numbing away to be replaced with a mixture of pleasure and pressure. Harry reassuring wrapped his legs around Draco as Draco slowly began pushing in and out of him. Suddenly Draco's slow pace brushed up against something in Harry, causing Harry's body to arch up into Draco's thrusts.  
  
Draco couldn't believe how tight and hot Harry felt. It was unbelievable to think this simple act could feel this intense. And it was all too much. Not only the feelings Harry's body was causing, but also the emotions that came along with it. This is HARRY who's causing my body to feel like this. Its Harry who's making my heart burst. Its Harry.... and I wouldn't want it to be any one else. Suddenly Harry's body was thrusting up against his , causing Draco to moan deeply, his pace increasing. Harry gasped as pleasure over took his body. Suddenly Draco was pushing faster and harder into him and it felt, if possible, even better than before. Harry began moaning Draco's name unconsciously as Draco thrust-ed into him.  
  
Hearing his name being chanted from those lips made Draco gasp with the emotions such a simple act was able to cause. Draco reached between their bodies and grasped Harry's dick in his hand. Stroking him along with his thrusts, making Harry go at the same rhythm with him.Harry's hands clawed at Draco's back as Draco grasped him, the pleasure the most intense thing he'd ever felt. Draco felt himself near the edge as he thrust into Harry. Harry felt the same pressure rising in him self as Draco's rhythm suddenly sped up. And just as Harry felt he couldn't hold back any longer he suddenly felt Draco release his seed him. The feeling causing Harry to go over the edge as Draco continued thrusting into him. Draco cried out as he came, seconds later Harry's walls contracting around him as Harry did the same. Harry spilling his cum between the two boy's bodies as Draco continued to thrust until finally slowing down. Draco remained inside of Harry a moment longer before pulling out and falling to the bed beside Harry.  
  
Harry's arm wrapped around Draco beside him as both boys breathed heavily, their eyes closed in concentration. No doubt both their minds racing with what just happened. Draco wrapped him arm in return around Harry's waist, pulling their sweaty bodies together. Suddenly sobs racked Draco's tired body. His emotions flooding with love and a sense of completeness. And Harry had to join in on the tears because suddenly that empty spot in him had no only stopped growing, but now suddenly he knew it was filled. And he also knew what had been missing. Draco...  
  
" I love you Draco..." , Harry whispered loud enough for Draco to hear as he buried his head in Draco's chest. Draco wrapped him arms tightly around Harry, his heart slowing down to a bearable, but still speeding rhythm. And for some reason Draco knew that with Harry, his heart would always be racing. " I love you Harry." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head as he felt Harry's breathing slowing down. Moments later he knew Harry's had fallen asleep. Draco soon joined Harry in sleep, for once having a dreamless rest. Because he didn't need to dream any more, he had everything he needed resting in his arms.  
  
(please review... i hope you liked it because i loved it. that or its the cough medicine talking..) 


End file.
